Kingdom Hearts: Tangled
by Gbro15300
Summary: During their journey to find the Guardians of Light, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy travel to the Kingdom of Corona where they meet Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. Our heroes help take Rapunzel to the kingdom to see the lantern festival for her birthday, but little do they know that Rapunzel is the lost princess and Mother Gothel plans to use her hair for her selfish desires.
1. Chapter 1 The Kingdom of Corona

**Hello readers! This is Gbro15300! I'm very excited for my new Kingdom Hearts crossover story! This story will be Kingdom Hearts and Tangled. I'm already aware Disney and Square Enix will include Tangled in Kingdom Hearts 3, but I'm planning to write my own version of this crossover.**

 **This story will include Sora, Donald and Goofy. But I'm planning to include Kairi in this one. I felt Kairi should be with Sora and his friends since she has been left out so many times, so I'm deciding to have her come along to give her a chance to have an adventure. Also, I know there is romance in Tangled and I just cannot resist the Sora and Kairi romance.**

 **One more thing, there will not only be adventure and romance, but there will be a lot of singing and dancing too since Tangled is musical/performing arts. Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy will be singing and dancing with the Tangled characters and I'm planning to write my own songs for the Kingdom Hearts characters.**

 **Ok enough chit chat. Let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer note: I own nothing but my own musical numbers numbers. All rights go to Disney and Sqare Enix.**

Chapter 1: The Kingdom of Corona

In the lanes between, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi are riding in their Gummi Ship throughout space to find the guardians of light to combat the seekers of darkness.

While they do so, they travel to old and new worlds to protect it from the threat of the heartless or the thirteen dark seekers.

Riku is now a keyblade master while Sora is still working to become a master after failing in the mark of mastery exam.

Riku is not with the group because he is working with King Mickey to find previous keyblade wielders who may help combat the dark seekers.

Kairi is going with them for good reasons. She can finally go with Sora, become friends with Donald and Goofy and fight along side them rather than stand on the sidelines and she can get field experience after training with Master Yen Sid for a long time.

They are continuing to ride through space to find any worlds that may be in trouble.

They have a radar to detect any worlds in trouble but they also had Kairi because luckily Kairi, being a Princess of Heart, can sense darkness threatening worlds with her heart of pure light, so she can help detect any worlds in trouble.

Sora spoke up first watching the radar."I don't see any worlds in trouble yet."

"I don't see anything either." Kairi said looking at the radar.

"Me neither." Donald said.

"Neither do I but we should keep looking fellas."Goofy said.

The group continued to search for a few moments until something popped up on the radar.

"Somethings come up!" Donald exclaimed.

"It must be a world." Sora said as everyone saw the world on the radar.

"Yup. It's definitely a world alright." Goofy said.

"Let's go there and see if it's in danger." Kairi suggested.

"I was gonna say the same thing Kairi." Sora said chuckling. "You must've read my mind."

Kairi giggled. "Thank you Sora."

"Ugh, please spare me the flirty chit chat you two." Donald said sarcastically but everyone laughed at Donald for his remark.

"Ok Donald. Let's get to the world." Sora said as everyone blasted off to the world.

Moments later, the group landed in the world. They got off the ship and realized they are in the middle of a beautiful and peaceful forest.

"Wow." Everyone said in awe.

"This place is beautiful." Kairi said in awe.

"I wonder what world this is?" Goofy asked.

"I was wondering the same thing. This is much different than the other worlds we've been to." Donald said.

"Maybe we should start walking around and find somewhere to go." Sora suggested. "We can find a town, or city or kingdom and we can find out where we are."

"Good idea Sora." Goofy said.

"It's worth a try." Donald said.

"We may have to be careful, in case any heartless surprise us." Kairi said cautiously.

"Good point Kairi." Donald said.

The group walked away from their ship and began to walk through the forest.

The group continued to walk through the forest trying to find any trouble, but they haven't found anything.

"I don't see any signs of trouble yet." Sora said.

"Me neither." Goofy said.

"Me neither." Donald said. "We should keep looking. Surely there would be signs of trouble soon."

The group continued to walk through the forest for a few moments.

Suddenly, Kairi felt a little sick and she started to wince.

"Kairi? Are you ok?" Sora asked feeling worried about Kairi. Donald and Goofy were worried too.

"I sense darkness in this world." Kairi said. "There must be something evil going on here."

"Your probably right Kairi." Goofy said.

Suddenly, surrounding the group was a large group of heartless!

"Heartless!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Weapons out now!" Sora said as he summoned kingdom key, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and Donald and Goofy brought out their staff and shield.

Then a large battle took place between our heroes and the heartless.

Sora and Kairi were fighting together, throwing slashes with their keyblades as well as throwing magic making them disappear and releasing captured hearts.

Donald was casting many battle spells at the heartless and made them disappear too.

Goofy was throwing hits and blocking attacks with his shield. In a few moments, everyone defeated the heartless and catching their breaths.

"That was pretty tough." Sora said.

"I'll say." Donald said.

"I wonder where they are all coming from." Goofy said.

"There must be someone here with darkness in his or her heart." Kairi theorized.

"Wak! More heartless in front of us!" Donald exclaimed.

There was a much bigger group of heartless in front of them and appeared to be stronger than the ones they fought.

"We can't fight them all! There are too many off them!" Sora exclaimed.

"We gotta find a place to hide!" Goofy suggested.

"Ok! I don't care where! Just not here!" Donald said as the group ran for their lives while the heartless army chased them.

The group continued to run until they came across large rocks with vines on it. It looked like a good hiding spot.

"Behind those rocks!" Donald exclaimed as the group ran to the rocks and hid.

The heartless got to the spot and searched the area for our heroes.

The group continued to hide but the saw the heartless getting closer to them.

"We have to find another place to hide." Sora said as he backed up to the vines on the larger rocks.

He touched the vines but found out there was a cave behind the vines.

"There's a cave behind those vines. Let's hide there." Sora said.

The group went behind the vines and hid. The heartless continued to search for our heroes but then in a few moments, they decided to leave.

The group sighed in relief. "That was close." Sora said.

"Tell me about it." Kairi said.

"We can't go back out there. What if the heartless are still there." Goofy said.

"Maybe we should go deeper into the cave." Donald said. "We may find another way out."

"Good idea Donald. Let's go." Sora said as the group walked through the cave.

The group continued to walk through the cave until they saw a light.

"That must be a way out." Sora said as the group walked towards the light.

The group made it out of the cave and as they walked out, they made a major discovery.

What the group saw was a tall tower which was covered in vines and was in front of a waterfall.

"Wow!" The group said in awe.

"That tower is beautiful." Kairi said in awe.

"Hmm. I wonder if anyone is there." Sora said. "This tower would be a good place for us to hide for a while."

"Wait Sora. We can't just waltz right in that tower." Donald said.

"Donald is right." Goofy said. "If we are going to hide in that tower, we would need to do this cautiously."

"Your right guys." Sora said as the group approached the tower.

They made it in front of the tower and was looking around for a door that would lead to the top. Unfortunately they couldn't find anything.

"There's no door here." Donald said.

"Why don't we just climb up and go through the window at the top." Sora suggested pointing to the window at the top.

"Ah phooey!" Donald exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that before!"

Everyone started laughing at Donald's little tantrum. Eventually everyone stopped.

Sora made his way to the tower wall and began climbing up.

"Be careful Sora." Kairi said to Sora.

"I know Kairi. Thank you." Sora said.

He continued climbing until he made it to the window only to discover it is wide open.

"Hey guys! The window is open!" Sora exclaimed.

"Let's go in then." Kairi said.

"Oh great. Climbing, my 'favorite'." Donald said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Donald, this tower isn't that bad to climb." Goofy said.

"Ok. But if I fall, you have to be there to catch me." Donald said.

Kairi, Donald and Goofy began to climb up the tower and caught up with Sora. In a few moments they all made their way inside the tower and Sora shut the window doors behind them.

The group discovered that the inside of the tower had lots of furniture and it had a staircase that lead to another room.

"Wow. There's more to this tower than we thought." Sora said.

"There is definitely someone here." Kairi said. "If this tower was truly abandoned, then all of this wouldn't even be there."

"Your right Kairi." Goofy said.

"Let's see if anyone is actually here." Sora said as he began calling out to the person living in the tower.

"Uh. Hello?" Sora called out. "Is there anyone here? We mean absolutely no harm. We just came here to find a place to hide. If you are here, please come out and show yourself. We will not hurt you."

"You _won't_ hurt me?" A female voice called out. "That's what every trespasser says."

Everyone looked around for the voice.

"Who's there?" Donald asked.

"I'm not afraid of you strangers." The voice said again.

The group found the voice and it was coming from a dark corner of he tower. "Who are you?" Kairi asked the person in the shadows.

"I think a better question is who are _you?_ And what are you doing in my tower?" The person asked.

Everyone gasped in shock, someone indeed lives in the tower.

"This is _your_ tower?" Goofy asked shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi exclaimed shocked.

"Ok ok. Look we are very sorry to trespass." Sora said diplomatically. "But we can assure you that we are _not_ here to hurt you."

"We promise we are not come out and show yourself to us." Kairi said to the voice.

"Ok. If you say so." The person said as it revealed itself to the group.

This person was a teenage girl with blonde hair, a purple dress, bare feet and was holding a black frying pan as if it was a weapon.

Everyone had a surprised look on their faces when they saw the girl.

"Uh. Hi there." Sora said waving to the girl with a sheepish smile on his face.

The girl let out a scoff at Sora. Then silence fell again and everyone continued to stare at each other.

Sora broke the silence again. "Uh...So who talks first? Do you talk first? I talk first." Sora said.

The girl stepped forward to the group slowly. "Who are you four? And how did you find me?"

"We-we didn't know you live here." Sora said to the girl.

"We thought this tower was abandoned so we were trying to hide here." Goofy said.

The girl pointed her pan at everyone. "Who else knows my location?"

"N-no one. We found out about your tower just now." Sora said trying to calm her down.

"We found the tower after running from a tough battle with bad guys." Donald said.

"Bad guys?" The girl asked. "You mean thieves, criminals and evil rulers?

"Something like that, but the bad guys are dark and evil creatures." Sora said. "We were fighting them off trying to protect this world in case it was in case it was in any danger."

"You mean, you four aren't criminals? Your heroes?" The girl asked.

"Yes. We sure are." Sora said. "We absolutely mean no harm to you. We promise."

The girl sighed in relief and lowered her frying pan."Oh thank goodness. I'm glad your the kind of people I can trust."

The girl approached the group smiling."I don't think we actually met. My name is Rapunzel." The girl named Rapunzel introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Rapunzel. My name is Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"My name is Kairi." Kairi introduced herself.

"My name is Donald Duck." Donald introduced himself.

"My name is Goofy." Goofy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet all of you." Rapunzel said smiling. "I'm sorry about that back there. I'm just wary around people different than me.

"That's ok. We're sorry too for trespassing." Kairi said to Rapunzel.

"I just thought you four are people who would use my hair for yourselves." Rapunzel said and everyone was dumbfounded.

"Your _hair?_ " Everyone asked in unison.

"Yup. I'll show you. This might take a while though." Rapunzel said as she started gathering her hair.

To everyone's surprise Rapunzel's hair was very very very very long.

"Wow. That's _a lot_ of hair." Sora said awestruck.

"Yeah no kidding." Kairi said.

"I know. My hair is very long. I've had this long hair ever since I was little." Rapunzel said.

"Since you were little?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. I've lived here in this tower all my life, and I've never left it." Rapunzel said.

"You've lived here for that long?" Donald asked shocked.

"Yeah. I know this all sounds so strange, but let's go to my room and get to know each other more." Rapunzel suggested. "I'll explain to all of you everything about me."

"Good idea Rapunzel." Sora said. "We'll explain to you everything about us. That way you can trust us more."

"In fact Rapunzel. I think you'll find us as great friends to you." Kairi said smiling with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Alright!" Rapunzel said in glee. "I'm glad to finally get to know you guys. Let's go."

With that everyone went upstairs to Rapunzel's room to get to know each other.

 **First chapter done! I hope you guys like this so far. In the next chapter, I will have everyone explaining everything to each other so that they can get to know each other more. More excitement and fun will come up soon. So stay tuned for more Kingdom Hearts and Tangled!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Rapunzel

**Welcome back readers! I would thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. I really appreciate it. It really motivates me to write more. Anyway, here comes the next chapter. This one will involve the musical number "When will my life  
begin" but with extra lyrics for the Kingdom Hearts Characters.**

 **So without further delay, let us begin!**

 **I own nothing!**

Chapter 2: Meeting Rapunzel

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Rapunzel were in her room.

Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi were sitting on her bed with Rapunzel in between Sora and Kairi. Donald and Goofy were standing a few inches away from her bed.

Everyone was about to talk when a chameleon walked up and sat next to Rapunzel. Everyone saw the chameleon and wore smiles on their faces.

"Aww. Who's this cute little guy?" Kairi asked smiling.

"This is my chameleon friend, Pascal." Rapunzel introduced Pascal to everyone.

"Nice to meet you Pascal." Sora said smiling. He slightly tickled Pascal under his neck causing him to laugh a bit.

"So. How are we going to do this?" Donald asked.

"How about I tell you about me first, then you tell me about you." Rapunzel suggested.

"Ok Rapunzel." Sora said.

Rapunzel began to tell everyone her story.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I have been living inside this tower." Rapunzel explained.

"My mother, Gothel, told me to never leave the tower because it is a dangerous world outside the tower and there are people out there who would try to use me for my hair." Rapunzel added.

"Wow. I never knew that Rapunzel." Sora said.

"I don't understand." Kairi said. "Why would your mother keep you here because someone would use you for your hair? In fact a better question is, why is your hair so important?"

"Because Kairi. It has magical healing abilities." Rapunzel said.

The four gasped. "Healing abilities?" They asked in unison.

"Yes." Rapunzel explained more. "It can heal anything and make people younger. But it only works if I sing a magical song."

"Would you mind showing it to us?" Sora asked. "We promise we won't tell anyone."

Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief. "Ok. But I would need something to help, like a pain or a wound."

Everyone thought for a few moments on who wants to volunteer. Then Sora spoke up. "I'll do it. I just need to be in pain somehow."

Donald stood up and whacked Sora on the lower leg hard with his staff.

"Ow! Donald!" Sora exclaimed to Donald glaring at him.

"You said you needed to be in pain. Your welcome." Donald said and everyone laughed.

"Thanks." Sora said sarcastically. "Now I'm going to be in pain for a long time."

"Not if I can help." Rapunzel said. "This will give you a chance to see my abilities."

Sora let out a whence of pain as he laid his leg next to Rapunzel. "Ok Rapunzel. I trust you."

Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Sora's leg and then she began to sing.

" _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine."_ Rapunzel's hair started to glow a bright yellow light and everyone gasped.

 _"Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine."_ The glow spread throughout her hair and made its way to Sora's leg.

 _"Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_ The song ended and the glow faded.

After the hair was unwrapped from Sora's leg he didn't feel anymore pain! It was as if it was something of a miracle!

"Wow!" Sora said in awe. "That's...amazing!"

"I've never seen a magic like that before." Donald said in awe.

"That's an amazing gift you have Rapunzel." Kairi said in awe.

"Thanks guys." Rapunzel said smiling. "This power is very special."

Rapunzel let out a little frown. "But this gift can be both given and taken too."

Rapunzel further explained her story. "Mother also told me that when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves."

"Once it's cut, it turns brown and loses it's power." Rapunzel broke a price of her hair off and it turned brown and powerless. The four were awestruck at what she is telling them.

"A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why mother never let me leave the tower." Rapunzel said.

"Wow." The four said feeling a bit sorry for Rapunzel.

"That must be hard for you, not having to leave the tower ever." Sora said.

"Oh I never minded life in the tower is quite pleasant." Rapunzel said smiling.

"You know Rapunzel. We have a lot more in common than you might think." Kairi said smiling.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked.

"Really." The four said.

The four began to tell their story to Rapunzel and Pascal. Sora Donald and Goofy told her their adventures across the worlds and Kairi told her about being a Princess of Heart and the times Sora rescued her.

Sora and Kairi also mentioned to Rapunzel their dream to see other worlds.

Their stories really had Rapunzel and Pascal intrigued.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Rapunzel as she looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "You three must be real heroes to the other worlds. I'm glad they have people like you around."

"Thanks Rapunzel." Sora said smiling.

She then looked at Kairi. "That's amazing that you have a heart of pure light Kairi. You and I both have gifts that must be protected." Rapunzel said smiling

"We sure do Rapunzel." Kairi said smiling.

"I guess we really do have more in common." Rapunzel said smiling.

"Yeah." Sora said. "Can you promise us to keep everything we told you a secret? We promise to keep yours."

"Don't worry guys. Your secret is safe with me and Pascal." Rapunzel said making everyone sigh in relief.

"Thank you Rapunzel." Kairi said.

"I'm glad we got to know each other more." Donald said smiling.

"You betcha." Goofy said making everyone laugh.

Sora spoke up. "Now Rapunzel. You said you never minded living in the tower. What exactly do you do for a living here?"

Rapunzel piped up. "I'm glad you asked! Come on, I'll show you!"

Rapunzel got off the bed and everyone raced out of the room and into the tower lobby.

(When will my life begin plays)

" _Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup._ " Rapunzel sang as she swept the floor.

" _Start up the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean._ " Rapunzel sang.

" _Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up."_ Rapunzel doing her chores with Donald and Goofy slipping on the floor and crashing into each other making everyone laugh.

" _Sweep again, and by then it's, like, seven-fifteen."_ Rapunzel sang.

"All that for fifteen minutes?" Donald asked feeling worn out from slipping on the floor.

"Nope there's more stuff to do for more time." Rapunzel said happily as she sang again.

" _And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three."_ Rapunzel sang as she threw the books with Donald catching them and falling after loosing balance making everyone laugh again.

" _I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery._ " Rapunzel sang as she showed everyone her paintings.

"Wow!" Everyone exclaimed awestruck at the paintings.

"Gawrsh, your quite the artist Rapunzel." Goofy said as Rapunzel laughed.

"Thanks Goofy." Rapunzel as she sang again holding a guitar.

" _I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?_" Rapunzel sang and everyone was enjoying the song.

"That routine sounds good so far." Sora said dancing a bit.

"But there has to be more to do than that." Kairi said dancing.

"Oh there is guys." Rapunzel said as she sang again.

" _Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking._ "Rapunzel said showing everyone a complete puzzle, baked pies and throwing a dart accidentally hitting Donald in the tail feather.

"Ow! What's the big idea!" Donald exclaimed.

"Sorry Donald. My aim isn't that good." Rapunzel making everyone laugh.

" _Paper-mache, a bit of ballet and chess._ " Rapunzel said twirling around like a ballerina only to be wrapped in her hair.

"Woah!" Rapunzel exclaimed falling to the floor.

"I'm ok." Rapunzel said to everyone who sighed in relief.

" _Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making._ " Rapunzel sang showing everyone pottery and hand made candles.

" _Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!_ " Rapunzel sang.

" _And I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare. I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere."_ Rapunzel sang.

" _And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair._ " Rapunzel sang brushing her hair.

" _Stuck in the same place I've always been._ "

" _And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and will my life begin?_ " Rapunzel sang as she danced around the room throwing her hair around.

Everyone was moving around making some room for her.

"This is certainly a good life for you Rapunzel." Sora said.

"But your mother should still at least give you a chance to explore the outside world." Kairi said.

"Yup. There is a lot more to see and do outside than inside." Goofy said as everyone except Rapunzel began to sing.

" _Why be inside when you can be outside?"_ Sora sang.

 _"There are more things to do and places to explore."_ Kairi sang.

" _You can be free and let yourself go on a fun ride."_ Donald sang.

" _And see places, people, animals and many more._ " Goofy sang.

While everyone was singing and dancing Rapunzel decided to dance with them since she was having lots of fun with them.

" _The outside world is an amazing place."_ Sora sang smiling.

" _Once you see the wonders, you wear a smile on your face."_ Kairi sang smiling making Rapunzel laugh.

" _You'll be free and happy and no longer trapped in here."_ Donald and Goofy sang.

 _"And no longer wondering when will your life begin._ " Sora, Kairi,Donald and Goofy sang.

(Song ends)

Everyone let out a laugh having a lot of fun singing and dancing with Rapunzel.

"That was a lot of fun guys! Thank you." Rapunzel said smiling to the group.

"Your welcome Rapunzel." The group said.

"I feel a little more confident in myself." Rapunzel said. "But I'm still a little wary of the outside world."

"Don't worry Rapunzel. Once we show you and stay by your side, the outside world will not be so bad." Sora said smiling.

"But what about mother? She'll never let me leave." Rapunzel said a little worried. "And she will surely be mad at me when she sees you here with me."

"Well, if we can meet your mother and promise to protect you I'm sure she will say yes." Kairi said.

"I don't know." Rapunzel said unsure.

"It's worth a try." Donald said.

"You betcha Rapunzel." Goofy said.

Rapunzel let out another smile. "Thank you guys. I knew I can count on you."

"Your welcome." The group said.

"There is one thing I forgot to tell you. And it's very important tome." Rapunzel said and everyone listened.

"Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday." Rapunzel and everyone gasped.

"Nice! Happy birthday to you." Sora said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Rapunzel let out a laugh. "Thank you. But there is more to my birthday than you all would think."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Every year on my birthday there are these floating lights that fly in the night sky at the kingdom nearby." Rapunzel explained.

"What floating lights?" Donald asked.

"You mean the stars?" Goofy asked.

"No. These lights are much different." Rapunzel said.

"I've charted stars and they're always constant–but these–they appear every year on my birthday–ONLY on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're… they're meant for me." Rapunzel said as everyone was awestruck.

"Wow. These lights are very interesting." Sora said.

"I need to see them, and not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are." Rapunzel said.

"We would like to know what they are too Rapunzel." Kairi said.

"Maybe once your mother returns we should ask her to take you to that kingdom to see the lights." Donald said.

"Yup. I'm sure she will trust us to keep you safe." Goofy said.

Rapunzel let out a smile. "Thank you guys. We will definitely try to convince mother to let me go."

"Your welcome Rapunzel." Sora said.

Suddenly everyone heard noises coming from the outside walls. It sounded like someone was climbing the tower.

"Uh Rapunzel. That's not your mother is it?" Kairi asked feeling a little scared.

"That's definitely not mother. She comes up here by using my hair." Rapunzel said feeling scared.

"There's someone coming!" Donald exclaimed.

"Quick! We got to hide!" Sora said as everyone ran to Rapunzel's room.

 **Another chapter done! I hoe you guys liked this one, especially with everyone singing and dancing with Rapunzel. I also hoped you guys liked the friendship that is now being built between everyone and the funny moments taught took place during the song. I know most of it was on Donald, but hey, I like to make fun of him a few times. In the next chapter Flynn Rider will appear and everyone will meet Gothel after capturing Flynn just like in the movie. Stay tuned for the next chapter and for more fun, adventure and humor too!**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Gothel

**Welcome back readers! I appreciate all the favorites, follows and reviews I have been receiving. It really motivates me to write more. To answer the questions a few guests have been asking me in the reviews, I will definitely write a story based on Big Hero 6 and Frozen since I did say I was going to write stories about Disney movies that may appear in Kingdom Hearts 3. Anyway, let us begin the next chapter.**

 **I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics.**

Chapter 3: Meeting Gothel

The gang were hiding inside Rapunzel's room after hearing someone climb up to the tower. The gang obviously know they can take this guy on in a fight, but it is still best if they stay by Rapunzel's side.

Everyone took a slight peek through the curtains to Rapunzel's room to see who is coming up without being seen by the stranger.

The window doors opened and the person stepped inside the tower and closed the person was a man with brown hair, a small beard on his face, a white shirt with a blue vest, brown pants and brown boots and he was carrying a bag with him.

Everyone saw the man and had suspicious looks on their faces.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Donald whispered.

"I don't know. He must be some kind of criminal." Sora said quietly.

Rapunzel stepped out slowly. "Rapunzel, what are you doing?" Kairi asked quietly.

"I'm gonna try to knock him out with my frying pan." Rapunzel said holding her pan.

"What is he sees you." Goofy said quietly.

"I'll take him by surprise." Rapunzel said as she began to nervously sneak up on the stranger.

Rapunzel went behind the stranger who seemed to be busy looking inside his bag. He let out a sigh of relief. "Alone at last." He said.

Suddenly Rapunzel hit him in the back of the head with her frying pan knocking him out. Rapunzel let out a cry before running back to everyone.

"You ok?" Sora asked feeling a bit worried about Rapunzel.

"I'm fine." Rapunzel said catching her breath.

"Let's get a close look at this guy and see what he is." Donald suggested.

Everyone nodded and they slowly crept up to the stranger. They examined him closely looking at his clothes and features. Rapunzel was the most cautious out of everyone there.

"Hmmm. This guy doesn't look like he's dangerous." Sora said.

"Even so, he still snuck his way inside here unannounced. I don't think he can be trusted." Donald said.

"You may be right Donald." Rapunzel said cautiously looking at the stranger.

Everyone continued to look at him when suddenly he opened one of his eyes.

Everyone let out a cry and Rapunzel knocked him out again with her pan.

"Ok. I still don't trust this guy." Donald said crossing his wings. "Not one bit."

"We'll have to interrogate him." Sora suggested.

"Good idea. But we'll have to keep him somewhere until we do so." Kairi said.

"Let's put him in my closet." Rapunzel suggested.

Everyone nodded and Rapunzel wrapped her hair around him and dragged him to the closet.

"Ok. A few of us out him in and the rest will close the doors." Rapunzel said and everyone got to work.

Sora, Donald and Goofy lifted the stranger up and the girls opened the doors. They put him in but they were struggling to balance him in order to stay in the closet.

Sometimes he fell back out and sometimes his position was crooked inside the closet.

"Ok. How about we keep him in and when we say now, the girls will shut the doors." Donald suggested.

"Ok good idea." Goofy said.

The boys positioned the stranger and the girls were ready.

"Ok ready?" Sora asked and everyone nodded. "One. Two. Three."

"Now!" The boys shouted and the girls shut the doors.

Then Donald dragged a chair to the closet and placed it in front of the doors to keep them closed.

Everyone backed off a bit and Rapunzel pointed her pan at the closet.

"Okay, okay, okay, I've got a person in my closet." Rapunzel said.

"I've got a person in my closet." Rapunzel repeated herself before liking herself in her mirror.

She then started to feel a bit excited. "I've got a person in my closet! Haha! Uh!"

"Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, mother? Well… hmm-hmm…tell that to my frying pan–" Rapunzel said excitedly before hitting herself in the face with her frying pan.

"Ok. Slow down Rapunzel. Don't get too excited." Sora said calming Rapunzel down.

"Sorry Sora." Rapunzel apologized. "This was my first test at handling myself. And I passed."

"Good going Rapunzel." Goofy said before Donald spoke up.

"Hey guys." Donald said with Kairi by his side.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"We found something in this bag." Kairi said.

Kairi pulled out of the bag what looked like a crown.

"Wow!" Everyone exclaimed in awe looking at the crown.

"Where did this come from?" Sora asked awestruck.

"I don't know." Kairi said.

"May I see it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Go ahead." Kairi said before Rapunzel took the crown.

Rapunzel examined the crown wondering what to do with it.

First she hangs it on her forearm. Everyone shook their heads in disapproval. She then used the crown as a magnifying glass. Everyone shook their heads again.

"Uh. I think you're supposed to wear that crown on your head." Sora said and everyone nodded.

Rapunzel looked herself in the mirror again and then she slowly place the crown on her head. Everyone had astonished looks on their faces.

"Wow." The gang said in an astonished tone.

"You think maybe?" Sora asked the gang as they continued to look at Rapunzel astonished.

"Nah." Everyone said thinking there something special between Rapunzel and the crown, but they figured it was nothing.

"Well. It does look beautiful on you Rapunzel." Kairi said.

"Thank you." Rapunzel said.

Suddenly everyone heard a woman's voice ring out from outside the tower.

"Rapunzel!" The voice called out.

Everyone turned to the voice. "Who's that?" Sora asked.

"That's Mother!" Rapunzel said. "This may be our only chance to convince her to let me go with you. You go to my room and I'll call you down to meet her."

Everyone nodded and hid themselves in her room while Rapunzel made her way to the window.

"Let down your hair!" Gothel called out.

"One moment, mother!" Rapunzel called out before letting down her hair.

Gothel grabbed the hair. "I have a big surprise!"

Rapunzel started to pull Gothel up. "Uh, I do too!"

Gothel got a bit excited. "Oo, I bet my surprise is bigger!"

"I seriously doubt it." Rapunzel said to herself before Gothel entered the tower.

"I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite–surprise!" Gothel said excitedly to Rapunzel.

"Well mother, there's something I want to tell you." Rapunzel said before Gothel spoke up again.

"Oh Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you after a fight especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong." Gothel said putting down her coat and the parsnips.

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you've said earlier (and)…" Rapunzel spoke but Gothel cut her off.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." Gothel said sternly to Rapunzel.

"'Floating Lights', and, yes, I'm leading up to that, and…" Rapunzel said before Gothel cut her off again.

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart." Gothel said.

"No, mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there." Rapunzel said.

"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there." Gothel said.

"Wait, wait. I'll show you that I can handle myself out there. And I have a few friends I like you to meet who will help me." Rapunzel said making Gothel look surprised.

"What do you mean 'you have friends'?" Gothel asked surprised.

"I'm glad you asked." Rapunzel said before turning to her room. "Sora! Kairi! Donald! Goofy!"

After hearing Rapunzel call them Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy came out of her room and revealed themselves to Gothel.

"Rapunzel? What is this?! Who are these four?!" Gothel asked worried.

"Wait! Wait!" Sora exclaimed. "We don't mean any harm to Rapunzel and we don't want her hair. We're her friends."

"That's right!" Donald exclaimed. "We found the tower after running from a tough battle with bad guys." Donald said.

"Bad guys?" Gothel asked. "You mean thieves, criminals and evil rulers?

"Something like that, but the bad guys are dark and evil creatures." Sora said. "We were fighting them off trying to protect this place in case it was in any danger."

"Are you sure? I still don't trust you four." Gothel asked.

"Positive." Kairi reassured Gothel. "We were battling bad guys to protect this place from danger. But they overwhelmed us and we found Rapunzel's tower."

"We got to know Rapunzel and she trusts us." Goofy said.

"Really?" Gothel asked.

"Yes mother." Rapunzel said. "If I didn't trust them, then would I even call them by their names and have them come down to meet you?"

Gothel thought for a few moments. She then began to gain trust in the four friends.

"Ok you four. I believe you." Gothel said to the four.

"Thank you." The four said smiling.

"I'm not sure if you four already know me thanks to Rapunzel, but I'm her mother, Gothel." Gothel introduced herself to the four.

"Nice to meet you Gothel." Sora said. "I'm Sora."

"I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced herself.

"I'm Donald." Donald introduced himself.

"I'm Goofy." Goofy introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you four." Gothel said smiling.

"Well mother. Now that we got the formalities out of the way, we want to get back to what we were talking about before" Rapunzel said putting the subject back.

"Yes! That's right!" Sora exclaimed knowing what Rapunzel was taking about. "We want to ask you permission to take Rapunzel to see the floating lights."

"Oh, Rapunzel. Did you ask these four to help you convince me to let you go?" Gothel asked.

"Please mother. These four are able to help me go without getting hurt." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah that's right. We'll show you more proof that we can help her." Kairi said motioning everyone to the closet where the stranger was.

"That's enough you all. I already talked to Rapunzel about it and I said we're already done talking about it Rapunzel." Gothel said sternly to the group.

"But Gothel. If we can at least show you..." Sora said but Gothel cut him off.

"We're done talking about this." Gothel said becoming a bit angry.

"Mother, Trust me–" Rapunzel said but she was cut off.

"Rapunzel." Gothel said becoming angrier.

"I Know what I'm saying–" Rapunzel continued and put a hand on the chair but she was cut off again.

"Rapunzel." Gothel said.

"Oh, come on!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Gothel please!" The four exclaimed desperately trying to convince Gothel.

Gothel then snapped at everyone. "That's Enough! All of you! Enough of the lights! Rapunzel is not leaving this tower! Ever!" Gothel exclaimed angrily at everyone and everyone looked a little scared at her.

Gothel sat down on a chair and let out a sigh. "Ugh, great. Now I'm the bad guy."

Kairi approached Gothel slowly. "I still don't understand Gothel. We told you we can take care of Rapunzel and she trusts us. Why can't you do the same?"

Gothel took a deep breath and began talking. "Because Kairi. I'm Rapunzel's mother, and mother knows best." Gothel explained.

"That's true." Sora said with Donald and Goofy nodding in agreement.

"Even if it is true that you can handle Rapunzel, what if you encounter criminals that may be no match for you?" Gothel asked.

Everyone thought for a few moments and they thought that Gothel had a point.

What if they were guiding Rapunzel and powerful heartless or even the dark seekers show up and overpower everyone and kidnap Rapunzel in the process? None of them ever wanted that to happen.

Everyone let out a sad sigh. "You may be right Gothel." Sora said making Rapunzel gasp in sadness.

"No!" Rapunzel exclaimed letting out a few tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry you four." Gothel said sympathetically. "But my mind is made up. I will decide what is best for Rapunzel."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you four to leave and return to where you came from." Gothel said. "I'll let you say your goodbyes."

Everyone sadly turned to Rapunzel who had a very sad look on her face. She just met the four and became great friends with them, now they have to say goodbye.

Sora approached Rapunzel. "I'm so sorry Rapunzel. But your mother made her choice." Sora sadly said.

Rapunzel sniffed sadly and leaking out a tear from her eye. "I'm going to miss you all." Rapunzel sadly said.

"We'll miss you too." Sora sadly said before hugging Rapunzel close. "Goodbye Rapunzel."

"Goodbye Sora." Rapunzel sadly said hugging Sora back.

Sora and Rapunzel let go and Kairi was next. "Goodbye Rapunzel." Kairi sadly said before hugging her close.

"Goodbye Kairi." Rapunzel sadly said hugging Kairi back.

Donald and Goofy walked up next. "Goodbye Rapunzel." Donald and Goofy said before hugging her close.

Rapunzel hugged both of them back. "Goodbye Donald. Goodbye Goofy."

Everyone started to sadly walk away from Rapunzel to the window before looking at Gothel. "Goodbye Gothel." The four said sadly.

"Goodbye you four. And thank you for understanding." Gothel said before motioning Rapunzel to let them down to the ground using her hair.

Then, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were lowered to the ground and began to walk away. As they were walking they turned back to the tower and saw Rapunzel looking at them through the window.

They waved to her goodbye and Rapunzel waved back to them.

Rapunzel then saw that her four friends have walked away and she began to cry. She continued crying until she felt Gothel's hand on her shoulder.

"Now now flower. I know how you feel. But you must remember, I'm only doing this to protect you." Gothel said comforting Rapunzel.

Rapunzel whipped the tears from her eyes and looked at Gothel. "Yes Mother. I understand. I know I'm safe as long as I'm here."

Gothel kisses Rapunzel on the head and she begins to gather her things to leave. "I'll be back in three days' time. I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more." Rapunzel said before lowering her mother to the ground.

"I love you most." Gothel said to her before making it to the ground and leaving the tower.

After Gothel left, Rapunzel looked out of the window for a long time thinking about her new friends and how she will miss them.

Pascal walked up to Rapunzel and laid by her side turning his color to a sad blue.

"I know Pascal. I know. I miss them too." Rapunzel sadly said.

Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were walking through the forest still sad about what had happened. They all miss Rapunzel very much but they had to accept Gothel's choice.

But suddenly, Sora stopped walking and clenched a fist. "No."

Everyone stopped and looked at Sora. "What?" Everyone asked.

"No! I can't accept this!" Sora exclaimed. "I can't accept that Rapunzel can never leave her tower and that Gothel still wants her to stay even after we told her we can take care of Rapunzel!"

"But Sora." Kairi said.

"I don't care what Gothel says! Rapunzel trusts us to take care of her and that's all that should matter. It's true that mother knows best, but she should still listen to her daughter." Sora said.

"Rapunzel deserves to see the outside world and she deserves to follow her dream. And I will help her no matter what Gothel says!" Sora continued before walking back to the tower.

Everyone else has a surprised look on their faces and they thought for a few moments and they knew Sora was right. They all ran to catch up to Sora.

"Sora wait!" Everyone exclaimed in unison and Sora stopped to look at everyone.

"Your right Sora. We should help Rapunzel follow her dream." Kairi said smiling.

"Yup. And we'll go help you too." Goofy said smiling.

"You betcha Sora." Donald said happily.

Sora smiled at everyone. "Thanks guys. Let's go back."

Everyone ran back to the tower and made it to the base.

"Rapunzel!" The four called her in unison.

Meanwhile inside the tower Rapunzel was sitting on a chair with Pascal next to her when she heard Sora and friends call her.

"Rapunzel!" The four called her in unison.

Rapunzel gasped. "Is that them?!" Rapunzel asked with a mix of shock and happiness.

"Rapunzel!" The four called her in unison.

Pascal nodded happily. "It is them!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she ran to her window and saw everyone below her.

"You guys!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily lowering her hair to everyone and lifting them up to the tower.

"You came back!" Rapunzel exclaimed hugging everyone. Everyone hugged her back.

"Of course we came back!" Sora said happily before everyone broke away from the group hug. "We're your friends and we want to help you follow your dream."

"But my mother said..." Rapunzel said worried but Kairi cut her off.

"We know what she said, but if you trust us to take care of you, then that's what should matter more." Kairi said smiling.

"That's right Rapunzel! And you know what they say, 'That's what friends are for!'" Donald said smiling.

"You betcha Rapunzel!" Goofy said making everyone laugh.

"Oh guys! Thank you!" Rapunzel exclaimed and everyone formed another group hug.

"You're welcome Rapunzel." The four said before the group broke away again.

"Let's go see those floating lights shall we?" Sora asked but Donald cut him off.

"Wait guys. Before we go, what are we going to do about him?" Donald asked pointing to the closet.

"Oh yeah. Him." Sora said.

"We definitely need to ask him a few questions." Kairi said. "He may know about the floating lights and how to get to the kingdom where they come from."

"You're probably right Kairi." Rapunzel said. "He's definitely someone who would come from the nearby kingdom."

"Well. Let's get this interrogation started." Donald said.

Everyone made their way to the closet and brought out the stranger and placed him in a chair while Rapunzel tied him up using her hair.

Everyone was ready to interrogate the stranger.

 **Another chapter down! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I liked how I made things dramatic at first then I replaced it all with happiness. The next chapter we are going to interrogate Flynn Rider and we'll officially begin the journey to the kingdom.**


	4. Chapter 4 Interrogating Flynn Rider

**Welcome back readers! I would like to thank all who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. This is really motivating me to write more in my story. Anyway, we are about to begin interrogating Flynn Rider and begin our journey to the kingdom. So let us begin!**

 **I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics.**

Chapter 4: Interrogating Flynn Rider

Inside the tower, the stranger is still out cold and tied up to the chair by Rapunzel's hair. Everyone except Pascal was hiding in the shadows.

Pascal was on his shoulder trying to wake him up. He first slapped him with his hand but nothing worked.

He then slapped him with his tail but he still didn't wake up.

Then Pascal got an idea. He stuck his tongue inside his left ear and it woke him up.

"Agh! Huh? Uh?" He exclaimed and started struggling only to not move at all.

"Is this hair?" He asked.

Rapunzel spoke up. "Struggling… struggling is pointless."

"That's right pal." Sora said. "You can keep struggling, but you won't go anywhere."

"Huh?" He asked.

"We know why you're here, and we're not afraid of you." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah! That's right!" Donald exclaimed feeling energetic. "We can take you on! Anytime! Anywhere!"

"Ok, ok Donald. We don't need to take it up too high." Sora said calming Donald down while the stranger had a dumbfound look on his face.

"Ok, I know you all are here." The stranger said. "Why don't you come out and show yourselves."

Then in a few moments, everyone emerged from the shadows looking at the stranger.

Rapunzel had her frying pan, Sora and Kairi had their keyblades, Donald had his staff and Goofy had his shield.

"Who are you? And how did you find me?" Rapunzel asked.

The stranger didn't respond.

Sora pointed his blade at him. "She asked you a question! Who are you? And how did you find her?"

He cleared his throat. "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say…" he said to everyone before looking at Rapunzel and Kairi and let out a sly look on his face.

"Hi" He said and everyone looked at each other with strange looks on their faces.

"How ya doin'? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day goin'? Huh?" The man named Flynn Rider introduced himself.

"Ugh!" Rapunzel and Kairi scoffed at Flynn.

"Ok Flynn Rider. Let's get passed the pleasantries and get back to business." Sora said.

"How did you find this tower, Flynn Rider?" Donald asked pointing his staff at him.

"I have no idea how I found this tower." Flynn answered trying to sound convincing but Donald looked angry at him wasn't buying it.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?!" Donald exclaimed slamming the bottom tip of his staff to the ground, but it actually hit his foot.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Donald exclaimed hopping up and down while holding his foot.

Everyone just looked at Donald with weird looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I think we can handle this Donald." Sora said to Donald. "Why don't you stay on the sidelines so you won't lose your temper."

"Ah phooey!" Donald exclaimed waking away from everyone and sitting down.

Everyone got back to the interrogation with Rapunzel pointing her pan at Flynn. "Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?"

"All right, blondie–" Flynn said but Rapunzel interrupted him.

"Rapunzel." She said.

"We have names too you know." Sora said sternly before saying his name. "I'm Sora."

"I'm Kairi." Kairi said her name.

"I'm Donald." Donald said his name.

"I'm Goofy." Goofy said his name.

"Gesundheit" Flynn said in German. "Here's the deal. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across this tower and…"

He looked around for his satchel and started to freak out about it. "Ho, oh no… where is my satchel?!"

Kairi crossed her arms. "We've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it." She said.

Flynn then looked at a pot that was near everyone. "It's in that pot, isn't it?" He asked.

Everyone saw the satchel in the pot.

"Dang it!" Sora exclaimed.

Rapunzel knocked Flynn out with her pan.

Flynn woke again and saw Pascal sticking his tongue in his ear again. "Yike! Would you stop that?!"

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it." Rapunzel said crossing her arms.

Flynn saw the satchel inside Sora's coat. "It's in Sora's coat isn't it?"

Everyone saw the satchel in the coat.

"Dah!" Sora exclaimed.

Rapunzel knocked him out again. Flynn woke up after Pascal stuck his tongue in his ear for the third time.

"Ah!" He exclaimed waking up again. "Would you please stop that?!"

"Ok." Sora said catching his breath. " _Now_ we've got it hidden where you'll never find it."

"Ok let's get back to business, Flynn Rider, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" Rapunzel asked.

"What?" Flynn asked not knowing what she is taking about.

"Sell it?" Rapunzel asked again.

"No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it. Literally." Flynn said weirdly.

"Wait. You don't want Rapunzel's hair?" Goofy asked Flynn.

"Why on earth would I want her hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, and I climbed it, end of story." Flynn explained and everyone was starting to buy it.

"Wait. You telling us the truth?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Flynn answered.

Everyone was silent at the moment. Pascal still didn't trust Flynn and neither did Donald.

Everyone decided to talk about it with each other. "Can you excuse us for a sec?" Sora said to Flynn before turning to everyone else. "Huddle up guys."

Everyone huddled up and started taking to each other about the situation.

"This guy might not be as bad as we think." Goofy said.

"Even so I still don't trust him." Donald said with Pascal nodding in agreement.

"I know guys, I know he still can't be trusted. But I need someone to take me." Rapunzel said referring to the floating lights.

Pascal pointed at Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"We know Pascal." Kairi said to him. "We know you want us to do it, but we don't know how to get to the kingdom where the lights happen."

"Flynn here seems to come from that very kingdom." Goofy theorized.

"I mean, that crown in the satchel must be from the kingdom where he may have came from. I think he knows how to get there." Goofy added.

"You might be right Goofy." Rapunzel said and Pascal motioned again. "He doesn't have fangs, but what choice do we have?"

"We understand what you're trying to say Pascal." Sora said to Pascal. "But we have to rely on him to take us to the kingdom."

"It's settled then." Donald said.

Everyone broke from their huddle and went back to Flynn.

"Ok Flynn Rider. We're going to offer you a deal." Sora said.

"A deal?" Flynn asked not sure about the situation.

"Look this way." Rapunzel said pulling her hair which spun Flynn around until he collapsed forward with the chair.

"Do you know what these are?" Rapunzel asked pointing to her mural which depicts the floating lights.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" Flynn asked and everyone had a surprised look on their faces.

"Lanterns?" Everyone asked in awe.

"I knew they weren't stars." Rapunzel asked excitedly.

She composed herself and got back to the deal. "Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns." Rapunzel said.

"You, along with Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely." Rapunzel added.

Sora spoke up. "If you agree to help us take Rapunzel to see the lanterns and return her home safely, then, and only then, will we return your satchel to you. That's our deal."

"Yeah. No can do." Flynn said. "Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere."

Everyone looked at each other at the moment. Then Pascal motioned for everyone to get tough with him. Everyone nodded and went to get tough with him.

"Hmm. Ok Flynn Rider, time to take the gloves off a bit." Donald said.

Rapunzel pulled her hair which pulled Flynn closer to everyone.

"Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will: fate, destiny…" Rapunzel spoke but Flynn cut her off.

"A horse." Flynn said sarcastically.

"That's it? A horse?" Sora said with a weird look on his face.

"Yeah. A horse." Flynn said back to Sora.

"So we have made the decision to trust you." Kairi said.

"A horrible decision, really." Flynn said.

"But trust me when I tell you this." Rapunzel before tugging her hair hard making Flynn fall forward.

Rapunzel caught the chair and was really close to Flynn.

"You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel." Rapunzel said trying to intimidate him.

Flynn cleared his throat again. "Let me just get this straight. I help you take Rapunzel to see the lanterns, bring her back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"We promise." Everyone said in unison. However, Flynn was in disbelief.

"And when we promise something, we never ever break that promise." Rapunzel said. But Flynn was still in disbelief.

"Ever." Everyone said in unison.

Flynn looked at everyone before speaking up again. "All right, listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

"Here comes the 'smoulder'" Flynn said before doing the smoulder at everyone.

Everyone had weird looks on their faces before looking back at Flynn sternly.

"This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen." Flynn said still smouldering.

Then Flynn spoke up again. "Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns!"

"Alright!" Everyone exclaimed excitedly but they accidentally dropped Flynn.

"Oops." Everyone said in unison. "Sorry."

"You broke my 'smoulder'." Flynn said.

And so, everyone was ready to begin their journey to the kingdom to see the lanterns with Flynn as their key guide. Everyone was excited for it, especially Rapunzel. She is finally able to fulfill her dream.

 **Another chapter done! I hope you guys liked this chapter especially with the funny parts in it. I hope your excited or the next chapter because we are finally going to begin our adventure to the kingdom to see the lanterns. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Journey Begins

**Welcome back readers! I hope you all are ready because we are beginning the journey to the kingdom to see the lanterns. I'm pretty excited about it myself. I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. I appreciate it very much and it really motivates me to write more. I promise that I will write my own musical numbers so that everyone can enjoy it. In fact I have a song of my own in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy far as the final battle against Gothel is concerned I promise to make it very exciting for all of you.**

 **Anyway, our journey begins!**

 **I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics.**

Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

Everyone was ready to begin the journey to the kingdom. They were excited about it, but Rapunzel was rather nervous.

She is about to leave her tower and explore the outside world, against her mother's wishes.

She never wanted to upset her mother but she knew this was her only chance to fulfil her dream and she trusts Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy entirely. Flynn however, still needs to show them he can be trusted.

Everyone got to the window and was about to climb down.

"Ugh great! All this climbing is going to turn me into a monkey." Donald said making everyone laugh with him.

"Come on Donald. We're just climbing down the tower and this will be our last time for climbing." Sora said before whispering to himself. "I hope."

Everyone began to climb down. Donald went first, then Goofy, then Kairi, then Sora and then Flynn.

While everyone was climbing down they looked up at the window and saw Rapunzel nervously looking down.

"You comin', blondie?" Flynn asked Rapunzel.

Everyone saw that she as nervous and they encouraged her.

"It's ok Rapunzel. You can do this." Sora said with a smile.

"You just have to follow your dream and believe in yourself." Kairi said with a smile.

"You betcha!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed smiling.

Rapunzel continued to look out of her window and to the world around her and then she began to sing.

(When will my life begin- reprise)

" _Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it! Look at it all so big, do I even dare? Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it! No. Here I go…"_ Rapunzel sang and after thinking with some help from Pascal she was ready.

Rapunzel let down her hair and slid down the hair laughing. She stopped when she was close to the grass and was nervous. She was about to touch the ground for the first time in years.

After a few seconds she felt touched the ground and felt really excited.

" _Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!"_ Rapunzel sang laying her body on the grass to feel it all.

She then looked at a dandelion and sang again. " _Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me!_ "

She felt a breeze blow and chased the flying dandelions in the breeze excitedly.

Then she felt water on her bare feet which was a stream from the waterfall near the tower. She felt very excited now.

" _For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!"_ Rapunzel sang splashing the water around her.

Everyone got down and Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy laughed and smiled brightly happy to see Rapunzel so happy and excited.

Then a bird flew around Rapunzel and flew away. Rapunzel then began to run and run to the cave which leads to the tower.

 _"I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding!_ " Rapunzel sang and everyone chased after her.

"Rapunzel wait up!" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy exclaimed laughing.

" _And splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling that's when my life begins_!" Rapunzel sang making her way out of the cave and into the forest.

(Reprise ends)

Everyone made it to Rapunzel and wore smiles on their faces, except for Flynn.

"Way to go Rapunzel!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed happily.

"You finally did it!" Sora exclaimed happily. "You're finally free from the tower!"

"We're very proud of you!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

"I can't believe I did this." Rapunzel said feeling excited.

She then started to feel a little nervous. "I can't believe I did this."

"I can't believe I did this! Haha!" Rapunzel exclaimed feeling very excited making Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy laugh with her.

She then felt scared. "Mother would be so furious."

Everyone saw this and Sora went to her to comfort her. "Don't worry Rapunzel. We promised you to keep you safe and return you to the tower when this is over."

"Even if she knows, we will explain everything to her for you." Kairi said. "Everything will be alright for you."

"Ok guys I trust you." Rapunzel said as everyone made their way through the forest.

There is one problem: while they were making their way through the forest, Rapunzel couldn't stop thinking about everything.

She was excited about leaving the tower, but also scared about what will happen when her mother finds out.

Everyone saw Rapunzel siting on a rock in a pond taking to flowers. "That's okay. I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

After that they saw Rapunzel sitting in a dark cave cuddling her knees to her chest feeling scared. "Oh my gosh. This would kill her."

After that, everyone saw Rapunzel happily running through the forest. "This is so fun!" She exclaimed kicking a leaf pile making the leaves scatter around everyone. Sora and Kairi laughed with her.

After that everyone saw Rapunzel on a tree branch laying her head on the tree. "I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back."

After that everyone saw Rapunzel happily doing cartwheels before rolling on the grass wrapping herself in her hair. "I am never going back! Woo-hoo!" Sora and Kairi laughed with her and rolled down the hill to her.

After that everyone saw Rapunzel laying on the grass in prone position with her face on the ground. "I am a despicable human being."

After that everyone saw Rapunzel swinging around a tree with her hair. Flynn and Donald were feeling a little annoyed at her sudden mood changes. "Woo-hoo! Best! Day! Ever!" Sora and Kairi laughed with her.

Then everyone saw Rapunzel sitting near a rock crying, thinking about how much she is a horrible daughter to her mother for leaving the tower.

Donald crossed his wings. "Ok, this is getting annoying. She's all excited one second and all scared the next."

"I agree with Donald on that one." Flynn said.

"She seems to be having a lot of these mood swings after leaving the tower." Sora observed.

Kairi spoke up. "We should definitely go help her."

Everyone made their way to the sobbing Rapunzel. Flynn cleared his throat. "You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here."

"We have to agree Rapunzel." Goofy said.

Rapunzel sniffled. "What?"

"Now, we're only picking up bits and pieces, of course. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. I mean, this is serious stuff." Flynn said.

"But we just need to help you ease your conscious a bit." Donald said.

"This is all part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure–that's good, healthy even!" Flynn said.

"You think." Rapunzel asked.

"We know Rapunzel." Sora said.

"But you're way over-thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you just got to do it." Flynn explained making Rapunzel gasp.

"Break her heart?" Rapunzel asked feeling scared.

"In half." Flynn answered.

"Crush her soul?" Rapunzel asked feeling scared.

Flynn took a grape and crushed it. "Like a grape."

"She would be heartbroken, you're right." Rapunzel asked feeling scared.

Sora intervened. "Ok. I think what he's trying to say is that, sometimes we all need to express ourselves and stand up for who we are, but in a healthy way."

"Yeah." Kairi said. "You're at an age where you can be freer to express yourself and explore the world. We believe that's what your mother doesn't see." Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

Rapunzel felt a little better and a little more confident. "Your right, thanks guys."

Everyone was happy at that moment except for Flynn. "Oh bother."

He spoke up again after thinking to himself for a few moments. "All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you all out of the deal."

Everyone was shocked. "What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"That's right. But don't thank me." Flynn said.

"After thinking I decided it's best for Rapunzel and her mother if she is back to the tower." Flynn added.

"Let's just turn around and get you home- here's your pan and your frog–I get back my satchel." Flynn said handing Rapunzel back her pan and Pascal and putting an arm around Rapunzel waking with her.

"You get back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends." Flynn said.

Rapunzel backed away. "No! I am seeing those lanterns!"

"Yeah that's right!" Sora exclaimed. "This is Rapunzel's dream and we will help her fulfil it whether you like it or not!"

"Oh come on! What is it going to take to get my satchel back?!" Flynn asked angrily.

Everyone looked angry and pointed their weapons at Flynn backed off looking a little scared. "We will use these." Rapunzel said glaring at him.

Suddenly there was a ruffling sound coming from a bush a few feet from except Flynn looked scared and pointed their weapons at the bush. Rapunzel climbed on top on Flynn feeling very frightened.

"Who's there?!"Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy exclaimed pointing their weapons.

"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" Rapunzel asked feeling scared.

Then out of the bush came a rabbit. Everyone had sighs of relief. "Oh it's just a rabbit." Sora said.

"Stay calm. It can probably smell fear." Flynn joked.

The rabbit hopped off and Rapunzel got off of Flynn. "Oh, huh, sorry. Guess I'm just a little bit… jumpy."

"Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though." Flynn suggested.

"Oh yeah." Donald said.

"Uh-huh, yeah, that'd probably be best." Rapunzel said.

"But don't worry Rapunzel. We have your back if something like that happens. We promise." Sora said with everyone nodding in agreement making her smile.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad I can trust you." Rapunzel said happily making everyone smile.

"You're welcome Rapunzel." Sora said. "We understand if you're still definitely a huge step for you. Everyone takes a step like this when they grow up."

"And guess what?" Kairi asked smiling. "You passed the test."

Rapunzel was bewildered. "I did?" Rapunzel asked in awe.

"You betcha Rapunzel!" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy began to sing their own musical number.

(Follow your heart plays- my own song)

 _"As we go through life, when we were young, there's so much that we don't understand."_ Sora sang.

 _"It can be scary indeed, but it won't be without those we love like family and friends who always give us a helping hand."_ Kairi sang as she and Sora took Rapunzel's hands and led everyone through the forest.

 _"Family and friends can see what your life is worth and their love to you is a grand work of art."_ Donald sang.

" _And as we grow up, we must always care for friends and family. But we also must learn to stand up for ourselves, live our own life..."_ Goofy sang.

 _"And follow your heart!"_ Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy sang with their all their hearts.

After Sora and Kairi let go of Rapunzel's hands they, raised their hands in the air and the song had gotten the attention of some of the forest animals.

A flock of birds flew around Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy in a friendly manner making them laugh. Then a few rabbits, deer and squirrels came out and walked to everyone.

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy danced and the animals joined them in their song. Rapunzel had a bright and happy look on her face while Flynn had a puzzled look on his face.

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy continued to sing.

" _Look at a baby bird with its mother who's teaching it to fly."_ Sora sang watching a little bird try to fly worth the help of its mother. " _It will grow up and fly on its own high in the sky."_

Kairi sang and played with the rabbits and deer with Rapunzel by her side. _"And like a baby rabbit or baby deer. We all grow up and live our own lives with love and without fear."_

The baby rabbit and deer was trying to hop and salmon its own. But with the help of their parents they are able to do so in their own and they feel so happy, especially their parents and those the rabbit and deer love.

Rapunzel, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy smiled at the touching scene.

 _"So you see life is worth living even though it can be a scary start."_ Donald and Goofy sang.

" _But once we grow up, we can take all we learned, care for those we love, and follow your heart!"_ Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy sang and danced.

Rapunzel took the hands of Sora and Kairi again and they along with Donald and Goofy danced together. The animals danced with everyone except Flynn didn't dance and still looked puzzled at the scene.

 _"It's time to grow!"_ Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy sang.

" _Be free!"_ Rapunzel sang.

" _Live your own life!"_ Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy sang.

" _Be me!"_ Rapunzel sang.

" _Love those who love you!"_ Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy sang.

" _Family and friends!"_ Rapunzel sang.

" _Follow your dream!"_ Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy sang.

" _See the lanterns!"_ Rapunzel sang.

" _And most important of all."_ Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy sang but Rapunzel joined them.

" _Follow your heart."_ Everyone except for Flynn sang and then they formed a group hug. The forest animals left everyone after that.

(Follow your heart ends.)

Rapunzel sniffled and leaked a year of happiness from her eye. "Wow guys. That was beautiful." Rapunzel said in happiness.

"You're welcome Rapunzel." The gang said smiling.

"Your right. I have what it takes to live my life on my own. I just have to follow your heart." Rapunzel said.

"Exactly." Donald and Goofy said smiling.

"But it still a little hard for me." Rapunzel said frowning a bit.

"Follow your heart, and the hearts of those around you and you'll find a way." Kairi said smiling.

"We know it's still hard for you. But you'll understand one day." Sora said comforting Rapunzel.

Flynn clears his throat. "Well that was quite the show you guys put on." He said chuckling a bit.

"Thanks Flynn." Everyone said in unison.

"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch." Flynn said.

Everyone's stomachs growled a bit. "You know Flynn. We are a bit hungry." Sora said.

"We could definitely use a good lunch." Kairi said.

"Where can we go to eat?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn got a little excited. "Oh don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it."

"Well let's get going then." Donald and Goofy said as Flynn guided everyone through the forest to look for a place to eat.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest a white horse was walking around sniffing for something.

However, this horse was a horse for the captain of the guard for the kingdom and he is looking for Flynn after he stole the crown from the kingdom.

This horse is named Maximus.

He continued to search for Flynn and hid himself after hearing someone coming. He the popped up and glared at the person but it turned out to be Gothel.

"A palace horse." Gothel said before feeling a little suspicious. "Where's your rider?"

Then suddenly she had a look of horror on her face. "Rapunzel! RAPUNZEL!" She ran away from Maximus leaving him puzzled.

Gothel ran her way back to the tower. "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Gothel exclaimed but there was no response.

"Rapunzel?" She asked but there was still no response.

Gothel ran to the back of the tower and opened up a hidden passage to the top. She made it through a hidden hatch and began to search for Rapunzel everywhere.

"Rapunzel? RAPUNZEL!" Gothel exclaimed trying to find Rapunzel but she failed. She began to hyperventilate before spotting something shinny near the stairs.

She went to it and found Flynn's satchel with the crown. She gasped dropping the crown in the process.

Then she searched the satchel and found a wanted poster with Flynn's face on it.

She then let out a dark look on her face as she went to a dresser and pulled out a knife and vowed to herself to kill Flynn and take Rapunzel back.

However, little does Gothel know that Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were with Flynn and Rapunzel too.

 **Another chapter done! Whoo! That was a lot of fun, writing the chapter and writing my own song. It was also very touching as the bond of friendship with Sora, his friends and Rapunzel is growing stronger. I hope you guys liked my song and I do apologize if some of you may not get the song or may criticize it. But what can I say, song writing is much harder than I thought it was. Anyway I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter because we are about to go to the Snuggly Duckling and have a lot of fun singing "I got a dream". So stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Snuggly Duckling

**Welcome back readers! I hope you guys are ready for a load of fun in the Snuggly Duckling especially with the song "I got a dream." Ok I'm too excited for chit chat so let's begin now.**

 **I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics.**

Chapter 6: The Snuggly Duckling

Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Rapunzel and Flynn were walking through the forest finding a place to have lunch.

Donald and Goofy were getting tired. "Are we gonna find a place to eat soon? I'm exhausted." Donald said catching his breath.

"Yeah. We've been walking for a while." Goofy said catching his breath.

"I know it's around here, somewhere." Flynn said.

Then in a few moments they found a place what looked like a restaurant with a sign that said "The Snuggly Duckling".

"Ah, there it is, the Snuggly Duckling." Flynn said.

Kairi giggled. "That's a cute name for a restaurant." She said smiling.

"I hope it's a good place to eat." Sora said.

"Don't worry guys, it's a very quaint place, perfect for us. Don't want to be scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor now do we?" Flynn asked everyone.

Everyone shook their heads smiling. "Nope. Not on an empty stomach we won't" Goofy said smiling.

"Well, I do like ducklings." Rapunzel said smiling.

"We like ducklings too!" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy said happily.

"Yay!" Flynn cheered happily.

"Let's go eat then." Donald said.

Everyone made their way to the Snuggly Duckling and then Flynn opened the front door.

"Garcon, your finest table please!" Flynn said leading everyone inside.

Suddenly Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Rapunzel let out a really sharp gasp and had a look of pure horror on their faces.

What they all thought was a peaceful fun place to eat, it was actually a horrifying thug and ruffian joint!

The place was filled with men dressed in barbarian like clothes with weapons, spiky helmets and rats.

The scary looking men stared down on everyone and everyone except for Flynn were very scared.

Rapunzel pointed her frying pan while Sora and Kairi pointed their keyblades and Donald pointed his staff and Goofy had his shield out.

"F-F-Flynn? Wh-What is the meaning of this?!" Sora asked pointing his keyblade at the men frighteningly.

"Th-This isn't a good place to eat!" Kairi exclaimed feeling scared pointing her keyblade at the men.

"Oh come on guys! This isn't so bad!" Flynn exclaimed leading everyone through while the men kept staring them down.

"You all smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose. [Sniff] Really let that seep in." Flynn said referring to the smell of the joint.

"What are you guys getting?" Flynn asked.

"I'm getting a smell of death, blood and filth in here!" Donald exclaimed making the men feel offended.

"Because to me, that's part man-smell, and the other part is really bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown." Flynn explained.

"Your thoughts?" Flynn asked everyone.

Before everyone could answer something made Rapunzel gasp, it was one of the men, who had grabbed on her long hair behind her.

"That's a lot of hair," the thug said.

Rapunzel, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy away from the man and moving to another area, which seemed not to have as much men compared to the rest of the building.

"She's growing it out, is that blood in your mustache? Goldy, guys look at all the blood in his mustache!" Flynn asked the man.

"Okay Flynn that is enough!" Sora exclaimed, "You are scaring Rapunzel, let's just get out of here."

"I am not scaring her!" Flynn exclaimed, looking over at Rapunzel, who now had all her hair in her arms.

"Uh, yeah you are! See for yourself!" Donald exclaimed showing him a very frightened Rapunzel.

Flynn then saw this and walked up to her. "Hey you don't look so good Blondie, maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off, this is a five star joint after all," Flynn then began to walk her to the door.

"If you can't handle this place maybe you belong back in your tower," Flynn said.

"Flynn stop it! You promised you would help us take her and now you are trying to get her out of it!" Kairi exclaimed.

Before Flynn could walk Rapunzel out the door, one of the thugs slammed it shut, pinning his hand against the door and causing everyone to go back.

"Is this you?" The large man with a Viking helmet asked Flynn.

Flynn then moved the man's hand a little to reveal it was a wanted poster, with Flynn on it, only he had an oversized noise.

"Hmph, now they are just being mean," Flynn said, clearly upset by the drawing of himself.

Even though this made everyone want to laugh, Donald could not believe what these thugs had said.

"You are wanted for a crime?! See I knew we couldn't trust him!" Donald exclaimed, looking at everyone proving he was right.

Suddenly, another thug who had a hook approached Flynn.

"Ho, ho, it's him all right. Greno, go find some guards! That reward is going to buy me a new hook." The guard said smirking pointing his hook at him.

Another thug with a spiky knight helmet grabbed him. "I could use the money."

"What about me? I'm broke." The large thug said grabbing Flynn.

Then the thugs began to get into a big fight over who gets to hand over Flynn for the reward money.

The gang and Rapunzel looked worried at Flynn except for Donald who still didn't trust Flynn after learning he's wanted for a crime.

They went in trying to stop the fight but they were struggling.

"Please, stop!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Let him go!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Please, leave him alone!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Put him down!" Goofy and Sora exclaimed.

"Give back our guide! Ruffians!" Rapunzel exclaimed slamming her pan on the thugs along with Sora, Kairi and Goofy who were hitting the thugs eight their weapons but to no avail.

Rapunzel hooked her hair to a tree branch and pulled it up in an attempt to hit the thugs with the branch.

Just as the thug was going to punch Flynn really hard Rapunzel released the branch and hit the thug hard on the head.

"PUT HIM DOWN! NOW!" Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi exclaimed.

The thugs turned to the trio in shock but the hook thug turned to them with a glare.

"Okay listen! We don't know where we are, and we need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life!" Rapunzel exclaimed desperately to the thugs.

"Please! Don't any of you understand! We're trying to help her follow her dream and we need him to help us! Find your humanity!" Kairi exclaimed to the thugs.

"Yeah! Really! I mean, haven't any of you ever had a dream?!" Sora asked desperately.

Everyone stared in horror as the thug with a big hook on his left hand took out a large axe and walked menacingly towards Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi while the bigger thug hung Flynn up to a wall by the shirt.

Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi flinched, and backed away from him until their backs were pushed against a barrel. Sora brought his keyblade out ready to block the strike and ready to protect the girls.

The man raised his axe at them, but then he had a look of sympathy in his face and said, "I...had a dream...once."

The man threw an axe at the spot above a boy's head who started to play music. The thug burst into song.

(I got a dream plays)

" _I'm malicious, mean and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy and violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest._ " The thug sang showing a spot what looked like someone died there.

Rapunzel, Kairi and Sora felt a little sick.

" _But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook._ " The thug sang in the spotlight and stood near a piano.

" _I've always yearned to be a concert pianist._ " The thug sang climbing the stage and playing the piano.

Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi were very impressed by the thugs piano playing. "Wow!" They exclaimed in unison.

" _Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?_ " The thug sang as he threw his hand across the piano sending the keys flying into the trio making them laugh with him.

" _Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley._ " Hook sang.

He played a nice tune on his piano and said "Thank you!"

"C _ause way down deep inside I got a dream."_ Hook sang and Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi began to happily dance around to the music.

" _He's got a dream! He's got a dream!_ " The thugs sang and Donald and Goofy began to join everyone dancing.

" _See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!"_ Hook sang.

 _"Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers, like everybody else, I've got a dream!_ " Hook sang and Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi were really enjoying the song.

While everyone was having a great time inside, Gothel was walking through the forest when she saw the Snuggly Duckling and wondered what was going on in there.

Then after a few moments another thug with an ugly appearance stepped up and started singing after Hook.

" _I've got scars and lumps and bruises... Plus something here that oozes, and let's not even mention my complexion._ " The ugly thug sang making the trio cringe a bit.

" _But despite my extra toes and my goiter and my nose, I really wanna make a love connection!_ " The thug sang and Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi were very touched.

"Aww!" Said Kairi, Sora and Rapunzel.

Donald stared bewildered and Goofy danced. 'That'd be impossible for him.' Donald thought to himself.

" _Can't you see me with a special little lady, rowing in a rowboat down the stream?" The thug sang._

 _"Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter. Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!_ " The thug sang and everyone began to join him except for Flynn and Donald.

" _I've got a dream!_ " The thug sang.

" _He's got a dream!_ " Everyone sang.

" _I've got a dream!_ " The thug sang.

" _He's got a dream!"_ Everyone sang.

" _And I know one day romance will reign supreme!" The thug sang._

 _"Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else, I've got a dream!_ " The thug sang.

Then the other thugs began to sing about the dreams that they have.

" _Tor would like to quit and be a florist._ " One thug sang as Tor made a flower with a few skulls. Despite the bizarre nature, it still looked good.

"Wow!" Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi said in awe.

" _Gunther does interior design._ " Another thug sang as Gunther showed them his designs which are made of animal pelts.

"Wow!" Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi said in awe.

" _Ulf is into mime_." Another thug sang as the mime did a pose near Donald and Flynn who had weird looks on their faces.

" _Attila's cupcakes are sublime._ " Another thug sang as the thug with the knight helmet named Attila gave the trio cupcakes.

After eating them they had looks of awe on their faces. "Mmm! These are good!" They said in unison.

" _Bruiser knits, Killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows._ " The thugs sang.

" _And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns._ " Hook sang as big Vlad touched two little unicorns together and then smiling making Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi laugh.

"This is a lot of fun guys!" Kairi said happily.

"We have a dream we'd like to share with you guys, right Kairi?" Sora said making Kairi smile brightly.

"You bet Sora!" Kairi said before turning to everyone. "Can we show you?"

Hook smiled happily. "But of course! The more the merrier!"

"Alright!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed happily as they jumped on stage together and began to sing about their dream.

" _We have dreams like you no really! But with more touchy-feely."_ Sora sang and danced on stage.

 _"They mainly involve exploring places and making friends."_ Sora sang.

 _"We dreamed of seeing new places, and best of all meeting new faces. And we never want our friendships to have to end!"_ Sora sang and danced.

"Aww!" Rapunzel cooed really touched by Sora and Kairi's dream.

 _"Making friends is the perfect kind of present! One that makes your hearts brightly gleam!"_ Kairi sang and everyone was in awe at her lovely and beautiful voice.

 _"Friends will give you great delight, and help you do what's truly right! And like you lovely friends..."_ Kairi sang and Sora joined her to finish the lyrics.

 _"We've got a dream!"_ Sora and Kairi sang in unison and everyone cheered.

 _"We've got a dream!"_ Sora and Kairi sang.

" _They've got a dream!"_ Everyone Sang.

 _"We've got a dream!"_ Sora and Kairi sang.

" _They've got a dream!"_ Everyone sang.

 _"And romance may indeed reign supreme."_ Sora and Kairi sang and held their hands and smiled at each other feeling a bit of love inside their hearts.

 _"We will always be connected, and never ever neglected, cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!"_ Sora and Kairi sang and everyone cheered.

Then they all looked at Flynn. "What about you?" Hook asked Flynn.

"I'm sorry, me?" Flynn asked.

"What's your dream?" The ugly thug asked taking Flynn off the hanger.

"No, no, no. Sorry boys, I don't sing." Flynn said crossing his arms before the thugs pointed their weapons at him in a threatening manner.

Flynn jumped on stage and began to sing.

" _I have dreams like you, no, really! Just not so touchy, feely... They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny!"_ Flynn sang.

 _"On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone! Surrounded by enormous piles of money!_ " Flynn sang and Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy had puzzled looks on their faces.

'That's it? That's his dream?' They thought to themselves before Rapunzel got on a table and began to sing to their enjoyment.

 _"I've got a dream!"_ Rapunzel sang.

 _"She's got a dream!"_ Everyone sang.

" _I've got a dream!"_ Rapunzel sang.

 _"She's got a dream!"_ Everyone sang.

" _I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!_ " Rapunzel and everyone cheered for her.

" _And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!_ " Rapunzel sang and everyone cheered.

But Gothel looked into the window and saw Rapunzel in there which made her have a look of shock in her face. What shocked her a lot more is that she saw Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy there too.

" _She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream!"_ Everyone sang.

" _So our diff'rences ain't really that extreme–we're one big team–_ " The thugs sang.

" _Call us brutal, sick, sadistic, and grotesquely optimistic, Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!_ " The thugs sang and everyone danced around the while restaurant having the time of their lives, even Donald and Flynn.

" _I've got a dream!_ " The thugs sang.

" _I've got a dream!_ " Sora sang.

" _I've got a dream!_ " Kairi sang.

" _I've got a dream!"_ Goofy sang.

" _I've got a dream!_ " Donald sang.

" _I've got a dream!_ " Rapunzel sang.

Then Sora and Kairi happily took Rapunzel's hands while happily hooking their arms with Hook and the ugly thug.

 _"Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream!_ " Everyone sang with all their heart and Sora, Kairi and Rapunzel were on separate tables raising their hands in the air while singing the final lyrics.

"Yeahh!" Everyone cheered and laughed feeling so happy right now.

"Wow! That was so much fun!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Thank you everyone!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

Everyone continued to celebrate when suddenly the thug Greno came bursting in with a look of worry on his face.

"I found the guards." He said.

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy looked confused. "What guards?" They asked in unison before Flynn grabbed Rapunzel and motioned the others to hide.

Then a few royal guards came in and began searching the restaurant.

"Where's Rider? Where is he?" The captain of the guard demanded to know. "I know he's here somewhere. Find him, turn the place upside down if you have to!"

Everyone was hiding under a few tables trying not to be seen by the guards.

"Flynn? Who are these guys?" Sora asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later. Let's try to find a way out of here." Flynn said quietly.

Suddenly Hook came to everyone and motioned them to the bar. When they got there Hook revealed to them a secret passageway, a perfect way to escape the guards.

"Go. Live your dream." Hook said.

"I will." Flynn said.

"Your dream stinks. I was talking to her." Hook scowled to Flynn.

"Thanks for everything." Rapunzel said kissing him on the cheek making him blush.

"Yeah. Thank you guys for everything." Sora said smiling.

"We hope to see you again." Kairi said smiling.

"You betcha!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed happily.

After all the goodbyes everyone went down the secret pass hopefully they would escape the guards for good.

 **Another chapter done! That was a much more fun chapter to write! I hope you all liked it especially with the singing and dancing in "I got a dream." The next chapter will have more action, more danger and a little more humor too. So stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chapter 7 Canyon Adventure

**Welcome back readers! I'm excited for the next chapter because there's going to be more action, adventure and danger. Plus there will be more funny moments here too. I promise to make the canyon adventure scene very exciting and funny for all of you. And a little dramatic too.**

 **Anyway, let's begin!**

 **I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics.**

Chapter 7: Canyon Adventure

Inside the Snuggly Duckling, the guards were still looking for Flynn but to no avail. Even some of the thugs we're trying to impersonate Flynn but apparently the guards weren't buying it.

Also, along with the guards were two dangerous criminals named the Stabbington Brothers who were arrested after Flynn left them at the guards hands when he stole the crown from the kingdom.

"Sir, there's no sign of Rider." One of the guards told the captain.

Suddenly everyone heard a horse neigh. Then Maximus came bursting through the door. "Maximus." The captain said recognizing the horse.

Maximus began sniffing around the place to find any trace of Flynn. Then he discovered what he was looking for and made his way to the bar.

"What's he doing?" One of the guard asked but the captain but his hand over his mouth shutting him up.

Maximus pointed at the passage to the hidden tunnel but the guards had puzzled looks on their faces. He became frustrated and pushed the lever revealing the passage.

"A passage. C'mon men, let's go! Conli, make sure those boys don't get away!" The captain commanded and the guard guarding the Stabbington bros pointed his weapon at them.

Suddenly one of the bros knocked out the guard using his head and together they broke their manacles and took their leave down the passage.

Gothel was watching eveything unfold in the restaurant and she had a look of pure fury on her face.

"Those insolent children and that thief took away my prize! Now I'll never stay young forever so long as they are around!" Gothel exclaimed furiously referring her prize to Rapunzel.

She then took her dagger out and smoothed the blade. "Fine, if those insolent brats want to die then so be it. I will stay young forever if I have to kill all who stand in my way!"

Suddenly, Gothel heard a voice behind her. "Well, well, well. Seems that someone lost their prize to stay young forever. Is that correct?"

Gothel looked around for the source of the voice. "Who's there?!" She asked.

"You can say that I am someone who is willing to help you. Now, is it true you lost your prize to stay young forever?" The voice said.

"Yes that is correct. Now why don't you show yourself so I know who you are and if you really are going to help me or not." Gothel requested.

"Very well." The voice said.

Then a corridor of darkness opened in front of Gothel and it disappeared revealing to be Master Xehanort. Gothel had a puzzled look on her face while Xehanort smirked at her.

"Greetings... Gothel." Xehanort said and Gothel had a very surprised look on her face.

"Who are you?" Gothel asked the person in the coat. "And how did you know my name?"

"I am Master Xehanort. I am here to help you reclaim what was taken from you by those meddlesome children. The girl with the magic hair, otherwise known as 'the lost princess'."

"How did you know about her?" Gothel asked the old man.

"I've been watching over you for a while after sensing a great amount of darkness inside your heart." Xehanort said smirking.

"I find it so intriguing that you kidnapped her when she was an infant and you've been using her power to stay young forever." Xehanort added.

"I'm impressed of your ambition. This world needs people like you around, well I do at least." Xehanort finished.

"What makes you think that I can trust you to help me reclaim what was taken from me." Gothel asked not trusting Xehanort.

"Because, I can give you other abilities that others do not. The power of darkness." Xehanort said.

Gothel started to become a little intrigued by this new ability. After careful thinking, she let out an evil smile and looked at Xehanort.

"Tell me more, Master Xehanort." Gothel said smiling wickedly.

Xehanort smirked at her. "I'll show you."

Xehanort brought a hand out to Gothel and darkness began to swirl around her. It entered her and began to give her great powers and abilities. "This power. It feels... Amazing!" Gothel exclaimed feeling the powerful darkness inside her.

Then Xehanort commanded the darkness again. The darkness swirled around Gothel's hand and then a sword with dark wisps appeared in Gothel's hand.

"What is this?" Gothel asked.

"The dagger you have won't be enough to kill your enemies and reclaim your prized possession. That sword however, is the perfect weapon you can use."

Xehanort stepped back a bit. "Here's another ability for you." He snapped his fingers and heartless appeared around them.

Gothel gasped as she looked at the heartless around her.

"These are called heartless. You can use them as another tool to reclaiming the lost princess and destroying all in your way. With the new power of darkness I have given you, they are now under your command." Xehanort explained and Gothel was really intrigued by this new power.

"This power is truly amazing." Gothel said letting out a wicked smile on her face.

"Yes. Indeed." Xehanort said. "I have a deal to make with you."

"Anything." Gothel said.

"You may already met Sora and his friends."

Xehanort said.

"Yes I have." Gothel said.

"Well, the red haired girl that is with Sora named Kairi is a Princess of Heart." Xehanort said.

"What's a Princess of Heart?" Gothel asked.

"A maiden with a heart of pure light." Xehanort said. "There are seven of them and I've been trying to kidnap them so that I can use them to reshape the world in my own image. Just think of what we can do if we have the Princesses of Heart in our grasp."

Gothel became really intrigued. "Yes. I can see it. Having a Princess of Heart will give us greater power over the world."

"Not only will I stay young forever but with the power of darkness and with the heart of pure light in our hands we will be unstoppable!" Gothel exclaimed feeling very excited and evil.

"Yes, indeed." Xehanort said. "Here's my deal: I will let you keep those new dark powers I have given you so you can reclaim the lost princess, if you agree to help bring me the Princess of Heart."

"You have a deal Xehanort. I will bring you Kairi so I can have all the power you gave me and Rapunzel will be in my good hands again." Gothel said.

"Good." Xehanort said smirking.

"But." Xehanort said getting serious. "I do have a warning Gothel. I must have the Princess of Heart of we are to reshape the world. If you fail to bring her to me, I will make sure you suffer grave consequences. Understand?"

"You have my word. I will not let anyone keep me from kidnapping Kairi." Gothel said.

"Excellent." Xehanort said smirking. "I'll be waiting."

With that, Xehanort disappeared in a corridor of darkness.

Gothel let out a very wicked grin on her face before being interrupted by the sound of drunk singing.

Out of the Snuggly Duckling came a very short thug dressed in a cupids outfit who apparently was involved in the party with the other thugs and is not wasted.

"I got a dream, I got some dream, I…" The short guy saw Gothel. "Oooooh, somebody get me a glass, coz I just found me a tall drink of water."

Gothel chuckled. "Oh, stop it you big lug. A-ha-ha-ha-ha."

Gothel then pointed her dark sword at the thug. "Where's that tunnel led out?"

"Ah! Sword!" The thug exclaimed, he then went to talk about the tunnel to Gothel.

Meanwhile in the passage Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Flynn and Rapunzel were waking through and having a conversation with each other.

Donald still didn't trust Flynn after finding out he's wanted for a crime.

"Well, I've got to say, didn't know you guys had that in you back there. That was pretty impressive." Flynn said referring to the show eveyone out on in the restaurant.

"I know!" Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly before composing herself. "I know."

"Well Flynn. We definitely had a lot of fun back there. Right Kairi?" Sora asked.

"You bet Sora." Kairi said happily.

Rapunzel spoke up again. "So, Flynn, where're you from?"

"Whoo-oo! Sorry, blondie, I don't do back-story. " Flynn said.

"Oh come on Flynn. We just want to get to know you more." Sora said.

"Yeah. I especially want to know if we can trust you or not!" Donald exclaimed.

"Donald." Goofy spoke up. "We just want to get to know him more. We can't do it your way. We have to do it peacefully."

"Uh. Ok, if you say so." Donald said crossing his wings.

"Anyway. Can you please tell us about you Flynn?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, it's like I said, I don't do backstory." Flynn said. "However I am becoming very interested in blondie's backstory. Now I, I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair."

"Nope." Everyone said in unison.

"Or the mother." Flynn said.

"Uh uh." Everyone said in unison.

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog." Flynn said before Rapunzel spoke up.

"Chameleon." Rapunzel said.

"Nuance. Here's my question though blondie: if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?" Flynn asked.

Everyone looked at each other feeling uneasy. "Do we have to?" Donald whispered.

"We should, so long as we make sure he doesn't tell anyone." Kairi whispered.

"Ok." Rapunzel said before turning to Flynn. "Uh. Well..."

"You see Flynn..." Sora spoke when suddenly the cave began to shake.

Everyone looked around the cave. "Flynn?" Everyone asked in unison.

Then everyone turned and saw a light coming to them. The source of the light was the guards and they were running directly to them!

"Flynn?!" Everyone asked in unison.

"Rider!" The captain exclaimed as he ran to the group.

"Run! RUN!" Flynn exclaimed and everyone ran forward through the cave trying to get away from the guards.

In a few moments the group ran out of the cave and were in the middle of a canyon with a weak wooden dam. The group ran to a ledge ahead of them and looked down.

They saw another cave at the bottom of the canyon but suddenly the Stabbington Bros. appeared after breaking through a shaft blocked off by wooden planks. They were holding swords and were looking for Flynn.

"Who's that?" Everyone asked Flynn.

"They don't like me." Flynn said pointing at the bros.

The guards appeared in front of the group. "Who's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"They don't like me either." Flynn said pointing to the guards.

Then Maximus appeared in front of the guards. "Who's that?!" Everyone asked in unison.

"Ok let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn't like me!" Flynn exclaimed.

Suddenly a large group of heartless appeared around the group. "What are these things?" Flynn and Rapunzel asked in unison.

"These dark creatures are called heartless." Goofy said.

"And let's just say, they don't like us." Donald said.

Eveyone got their keyblades, magic staff and shield out ready to battle the heartless.

"Rapunzel. Get somewhere safe. We'll try to hold them off." Sora said to Rapunzel and she nodded.

"Here Flynn!" Rapunzel exclaimed handing her frying pan to Flynn.

Rapunzel hooked her hair to a broken wooden beam and swung herself to a nearby rock.

Everyone looked at the enemies in front of them.

"Attack!" Sora exclaimed and everyone charged at the enemies but Flynn seemed to not know what to do since all he has is the frying pan.

Sora began to attack some heartless next to him and was able to take them out with a few hits as well as some powerful hits and magic spells such as fire, ice and light.

Sora then turned to his left and helped Kairi who was trying to fight off some heartless and guards, together they were able to fight them off.

They fought well against the heartless but they were a bit weary about the guards. Since they were living human beings they didn't want to kill them.

Donald was busy fighting the heartless by casting fire, ice and thunder spells at the heartless and guards. Donald was able to fight off the heartless but was weary about the guards like Sora and Kairi, he didn't want to kill the guards either.

Goofy was fighting off heartless and guards and using his shield to block blows from the heartless and guards on him and his friends.

Sometimes he would do his famous Goofy spin attack on the enemies which gave him an advantage. Like Sora, Kairi, and Donald he did well waist the heartless but he didn't want to kill the guards either.

Everyone was doing well against the enemies and protecting Flynn who still didn't know what to do since all he had was the pan.

While the intense battle was going on Rapunzel was suddenly surrounded by heartless and looked really scared when she saw them.

"Ah! Help! Someone help me!" Rapunzel cried out.

Kairi turned to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel! Hang on!" Kairi exclaimed feeling worried about Rapunzel.

She ran to the cliffs edge and fired blasts of light at the heartless making them disappear.

She then saw some heartless scaling the canyon walls to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel! Throw me your hair! I'll swing to you!"

"Here Kairi!" Rapunzel throwing her hair to the wooden beam which wrapped around it before moving in fronting Kairi.

Kairi grabbed the hair and she swung herself to the rock where Rapunzel is.

Then the heartless surrounded the girls and Kairi began her battle against the heartless like she did earlier. Butt now she was protecting Rapunzel.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed to her.

"Don't worry Sora! I'll protect Rapunzel! Focus on protecting them!" Kairi exclaimed referring to Flynn, Donald and Goofy.

Sora nodded and continued to fight the enemies with the other. Suddenly, oblivious to Sora, the captain of the guard got up from taking a hit from Sora earlier and walked menacingly to Flynn.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Rider." The captain said deviously.

Sora saw the captain about to kill Flynn. "Hang on Flynn!"

Sora ran to the captain and locked his keyblade with the captains sword.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Sora exclaimed to the captain.

"Your making a big mistake assisting that thief!" The captain exclaimed to Sora.

They continued to lock on to their blades before giving each other a powerful push sending both of them sliding on the ground staying on their feet.

Sora was about to go fight the captain but more heartless were attacking him. He went to focus on the heartless but saw the guards getting up and focusing on Flynn.

"Flynn! Fight back! Use the frying pan!" Sora exclaimed throwing more hits at the heartless.

Then Flynn, in a panic, banged a guard in the head with the frying pan and did the same thing to the other guards. After a few moments of dodging attacks and banging the guards with the frying pan they were all knocked out.

Flynn was really impressed with using the frying pan as a weapon.

"Oh mama, I have got to get me one of these!" Flynn exclaimed excitedly.

Goofy saw Flynn excited about the frying pan and wanted to try it.

"Hey Flynn. Can I try that?" Goofy asked.

Flynn nodded yes and gave Goofy the frying pan. Then Goofy with the frying pan and shield used both weapons to take out the remaining heartless.

The shield was an effective weapon but the frying pan really did the work for him by doing great damage to the heartless. He seemed to take out the heartless in only two hits thanks to the frying pan.

All the heartless were then destroyed and Goofy was very excited.

Goofy turned to Flynn showing the frying pan smiling. "I like this thing." Goofy said.

"Way to go guys! That should be the last of them!" Sora exclaimed.

Suddenly Maximus drew a sword in his mouth and pointed at the group. Then a few more heartless appeared next to Maximus.

"Oh. Not quite." Sora said.

Goofy awkwardly handed the frying pan back to Flynn.

"Ok. Are we seriously fighting a horse with more heartless?" Donald asked in disbelief.

"I know Donald. This has got to be one of the weirdest fights I've ever been in." Sora said but suddenly Maximus threw his sword at Sora.

"Sora look out!" Goofy exclaimed.

Sora saw this and blocked the blow with his keyblade. "Right, right, right. Never let my guard down, even when fighting a horse." Sora said correcting himself.

Sora unlocked his keyblade with Maximus' sword and then Flynn went to fight the horse while Sora, Donald and Goofy went to fight the heartless.

Kairi managed to clear out all the heartless that surrounded her and Rapunzel and looked to see that the boys were in trouble.

"They're in trouble." Kairi said to Rapunzel.

"Girls, you should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Flynn exclaimed still fighting the horse.

Then Maximus flicks the frying pan out of Flynn's hands. "Uh oh." Sora, Donald and Goofy said after finishing off the heartless.

Flynn had a nervous look on his face. "How 'bout two out of three?" He asked the horse.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel exclaimed throwing her hair to Flynn which wrapped itself around his hand and pulled him off the cliff leaving Maximus astonished.

Flynn swung on the hair and is about to be struck by the Stabbington Bros. "Flynn! Look out!"! Everyone exclaimed.

Rapunzel pulled her hair up giving Flynn extra air time. This proves to be an advantage as the Stabbington bros. slashed their swords but missed Flynn.

Flynn laughed at the two criminals. "Ha! You should see your faces because you look…" he said but then he crashed into a wooden plank. "...ridiculous."

Sora, Donald and Goofy saw the horse glaring at them and the guards getting up. "We can't stay here!" Donald exclaimed.

"What do we do?!" Goofy asked desperately.

"We're gonna need to go down the ladder and run!" Sora exclaimed pointing to the ladder in front of him and his friends.

The trio ran from the enemies and slid their way down the ladder and to the ground below.

They ran to the other side of the canyon taking out the Stabbington Bros. together with ease.

As they ran they heard of banging wood and saw that Maximus was kicking one of the dams support beams down.

The beam came crashing down and it made a bridge to get to the girls.

"Oh no!" The girls exclaimed feeling worried. Sora, Donald and Goofy were worried about the girls too.

Suddenly the girls heard Flynn call out to them. "Come on girls! Jump!" He exclaimed holding on to Rapunzel's hair.

"Come on Rapunzel! We'll have to swing together!" Kairi exclaimed as she and Rapunzel ran to the ledge of their cliff.

As the girls got to the ledge, Kairi grabbed Rapunzel and held her by the waist and they jumped together.

Maximus tried to grab Rapunzel's hair with his teeth but he missed.

Both girls held on to both Rapunzel's hair and each other as they swung down to the ground.

The girls swung their way to a puddle on the ground and slid over the water. Rapunzel then grabbed her hair and then the girls ran their way to the others.

Flynn began to surf his way to the others on the dams wooden stream.

But unfortunately it was very unstable so after a few moments parts of the stream broke apart but Flynn still made it to the others.

Suddenly the entire dam burst, sending a massive flood of water down the canyon willing everything in its path out, even Maximus, the guards and the Stabbington bros.

Everyone was the dam burst and had looks on horror on their faces.

"The dam burst!" Donald exclaimed.

"RUN!" Sora exclaimed as everyone ran for their lives to get away from the massive flood.

As everyone ran for their lives, the flash flood sent a massive boulder down and it looked like it was going to crush eveyone.

Everyone saw another cave in front of them and ran for their lives to get into it.

"Faster! Move!" Sora exclaimed as everyone continued to run to the cave.

In a few moments, everyone made it to the cave just in time before the boulder fell and trapped them inside. Despite trapping everyone inside the cave the Boulder didn't stop the water from flowing into the cave.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Kairi exclaimed feeling very scared. Everyone ran back into the cave to try to find a back way out but all they found was a wall, no way out.

In desperation, the team dove into the water to find a way out but they found nothing. The team then tried to break the rocks to get out but nothing worked.

Flynn tried to move rocks out of the way but he couldn't move any rocks but he did scrape his hand opening a wound.

The team kept diving to find a hole to make bigger or something, but found nothing then they decided to give up.

"It's hopeless!" Donald exclaimed scared.

"It's no use. I can't see anything." Flynn said.

"I can't find anything either." Sora said scared.

"Neither can I." Goofy said feeling scared.

Rapunzel refused to give up and dove into the water to try to find a way out hit was stopped by Flynn.

"Hey, there's no point. It's pitch-black down there."

Flynn said trying to comfort Rapunzel but she is very scared.

Kairi was very scared too and she held onto Sora to try to gain some comfort in this moment that may end their lives.

"Sora? Is this the end?" Kairi asked feeling scared and starting to shed a few tears.

Sora just held onto Kairi. "I don't know Kairi. I don't want it to be though."

That was all Sora could say. He didn't want to accept that this was the end but the situation they are in, he had to accept that this may be the end.

Kairi leaked more tears and then she began to sob and continued to hold on to Sora. If this was indeed the last moments of their lives, all Kairi wanted to do was hold onto Sora until their time of life is up.

Rapunzel began to sob too. "This is all my fault. She was right, I never should have done this."

"I'm so... I'm so sorry, Flynn." Rapunzel sobbed. "I'm so sorry everyone."

As Rapunzel and Kairi sobbed and everyone was feeling very scared, Flynn spoke up to everyone.

"Eugene." He said.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Flynn or Eugene said revealing his real name.

"Eugene Fitzherbert?" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy asked in unison.

"Well yeah. Someone might as well know." Eugene said.

"We never knew that Flynn, I mean Eugene." Sora said letting out a little chuckle.

Rapunzel smiled. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Rapunzel confessed making Eugene have an awestruck look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

Everyone gaped. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly.

"That's it! That's how we'll find a way out of here!" Sora exclaimed.

But the water level reached up to their chests. "You might wanna sing like now!" Donald exclaimed.

The water had risen to their chins now. Rapunzel began to sing. "Flower gleam and glow let your power shine!" Everyone took a deep breath and the water covered them all.

Sure enough her golden hair glowed an eerie yellow. Eugene let out a yelp when he saw her hair glow which caused him to lose a bit of air.

The glow continued to flow and sure enough everyone found an opening in the cave which was a way out. They swam to the opening and dug their way through.

In a few moments, the wall burst open and everyone was out of the cave but they fell into a river.

Everyone pushed themselves into shore, and surfaced from the water coughing and sputtering.

Everyone besides Eugene felt very happy knowing they are alive. Eugene couldn't stop thinking about Rapunzel's glowing hair.

"We made it." Rapunzel said in happiness.

"We're alive!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed in happiness.

"Her hair glows." Eugene said in disbelief.

"We're alive!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed hugging each other happily.

"I didn't see that coming." Eugene said in disbelief.

Everyone saw Eugene's disbelief and called out to him.

"Eugene." Everyone called him.

"Her hair actually glows!" Eugene said to Pascal in disbelief.

"Eugene." Everyone called him.

"Why does her hair glow?!" Eugene exclaimed to Pascal in disbelief.

"Eugene!" Everyone called him the last time.

"What!" He asked everyone.

"Rapunzel's hair doesn't just glow." Sora said.

"It's true Eugene." Rapunzel said gathering her hair.

Pascal smiled at Eugene. "Why is he smiling at me?" He asked not liking where this is going.

Kairi spoke up. "Come on guys. I think it's time to show him. Right Rapunzel?" Kairi asked.

"Yes Kairi. I agree." Rapunzel said.

"Let's set up camp for tonight, and then we'll show Eugene." Sora suggested.

Eveyone nodded and went to set up camp for the night.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Gothel was walking through holding her sword of darkness when she came to another passage tunnel with the Snuggly Duckling's logo on it.

She heard the sounds of coughing and groaning and she hid herself. Then out of the passage way came the Stabbington bros. soaked to the bone and furious.

"I'll kill 'im. I'll kill that Rider! We'll cut him off at the kingdom, and get back the crown. C'mon!" One of the boys told his brother before waking their way through the forest.

Gothel saw this as an opportunity and unsummoned her sword of darkness. She then called out to the brothers. "Boys."

The brothers turned to face Gothel. "Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment."

Gothel held out Eugene's satchel and the bothers drew their swords. Gothel only laughed. "Oh-ho, please, there's no need for that."

She tossed the satchel and the bothers fought over it. In a few moments they found what they were looking for, the stolen crown.

"Well, if that's all that you desire then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns, would have made you rich beyond belief and that wasn't even the best part, hoho, oh well, c'est la vie. Enjoy your crown." Gothel said and began to take her leave.

The brothers felt intrigued by Gothel's words. "What's the best part?" One of the brothers asked.

Gothel held out a wanted poster with Eugene's face on it. "It comes with revenge on Flynn Rider. And his new friends." Gothel said referring to Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

The boys were excited by this deal Gothel was offering and they accepted it. Gothel smiled evilly, everything was going as planned.

 **Another chapter done! Whew! I felt that was a long and rigorous chapter to write but it's all done. I hope you guys liked the adventure and humor in the canyon and the drama when everyone was trapped in the flooding cave. I also hope you guys hoped you liked Master Xehanort's appearance and his deal with Gothel. About the sword of darkness, picture it as just a regular medieval sword but with dark wisps swirling around it. I felt this was a better weapon for Gothel than a small dagger, especially when the final battle happens. When that battle happens, I plan to have Gothel use that sword and dark powers. Anyway, stay tuned for more Tangled adventures with our heroes in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 Camping Out

**Welcome back readers! Ok everyone, we are about to begin our camp out and show Eugene Rapunzel's magic hair just like the movie. I'm also getting really excited because we will soon complete the journey to the kingdom of Corona. In this scene, a few feelings of romance, between Eugene and Rapunzel and between Sora and Kairi are about to develop.**

 **I plan to write a private conversation involving Kairi talking with Donald and Goofy involving her feelings toward Sora.**

 **So yeah that's about it. Let's go!**

 **I own nothing but my own songs and my own lyrics.**

Chapter 8: Camping Out

Nighttime has fallen in the forest and everyone has set up camp. After getting a nice warm campfire started Rapunzel was wrapping her hair around Eugene's injured hand.

"So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." Eugene said before letting out a cry of pain because of Rapunzel wrapping her hair.

"Sorry." Rapunzel apologized.

Sora spoke up. "Ok Eugene. We're going to show you the truth about Rapunzel's hair."

"Just don't… don't freak out." Rapunzel requested and Eugene nodded.

"We're ready when you are Rapunzel." Kairi said with Donald and Goofy nodding in agreement.

Rapunzel let out a sigh before singing her magical song.

" _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine."_ Rapunzel's hair started to glow a bright yellow light and Eugene was awestruck.

 _"Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine."_ The glow spread throughout her hair and made its way to Eugene's hand.

Pascal and Donald smirked and motioned their hands saying to Eugene 'look at your hand'.

 _"Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_ The song ended and the glow faded.

Eugene unwrapped the hair from his hand and saw it was perfectly healed.

He began to freak out a bit before letting out a gasp of horror.

"Don't freak out!" Everyone exclaimed to Eugene moving their hands forward trying to stop him from freaking out.

Everyone was frozen in their place for a few moments before Eugene started talking fast.

"Arrrr. I'm-not-freaking-out-are-you-all-freaking-out-no-I'm-just-very-interested-in-her-hair-and-the-magical-qualities-that-it-possesses." Eugene said letting-out a sheepish smile.

"How long has it been doing that exactly?" Eugene asked.

"Uh, forever, I guess." Rapunzel answered.

"How long have you guys known about this?" Eugene asked Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"Ever since we first met Rapunzel at her tower." Goofy answered.

Sora and Kairi let out a sigh before speaking up.

"When we first met, Rapunzel told us that when she was a baby, people tried to cut it and take it-for themselves." Sora explained.

"But once the hair is cut, it turns brown and loses its magic." Kairi explained showing Eugene what she means by cutting a piece of Rapunzel's hair which she didn't mind.

"That's a very special and powerful gift Rapunzel has." Donald explained. "And a gift like that must be protected.

"That's why mother never let me… [Sigh] That's why I never left the… hmm." Rapunzel said feeling uneasy.

"You never left that tower." Eugene finished for Rapunzel.

Rapunzel only looked at Eugene feeling uneasy.

"And you're still gonna go back?" Eugene asked.

"No! Yes. Ugh! It's complicated." Rapunzel said putting her hands to her face.

Everyone felt so sorry for Rapunzel. Pascal laid himself on Rapunzel's foot in a comforting manner and Sora and Kairi sat between Rapunzel and put their hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner.

Rapunzel saw this and managed to smile at her friends. After silently assuring Sora and Kairi that she was feeling better they went back to their original spots around the campsite.

Rapunzel turned to Eugene. "So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?"

Everyone started to be interested in Eugene's origin story but he stopped them. "Uh, yeah. Well. I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, it's a little bit of a… that's a little bit of a downer."

Everyone was surprised. "You were a poor orphan?" Sora asked feeling shocked and sorry for Eugene.

"Well...yeah I was." Eugene answered before speaking up again. Rapunzel scooted closer to Eugene.

"There was this book, a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids– 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'." Eugene explained.

"Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies, either. Not that he would to brag about it, of-course." Eugene explained and everyone was very interested.

"Was he a thief too?" Rapunzel asked.

"Uh… well, no. Actually, he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And, and, and-for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I… Just seemed like a better option." Eugene explained and everyone understood.

"So that's why you're a thief. You were a poor orphan boy who wanted to follow your childhood hero." Sora said understanding him.

"Yup. You got it." Eugene answered. "You all can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation."

"Ah. We wouldn't want that." Rapunzel said making everyone else laugh with him.

"No we do not." Donald said making everyone laugh with him.

"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has." Eugene said making everyone laugh with him.

Everyone stopped laughing and Rapunzel Eugene started looking into each other's eyes for a few moments.

Everyone saw this and started thinking that there's some romance being built between Rapunzel and Eugene. Everyone let out a smile-because they feel that Rapunzel and Eugene are meant to be together.

Sora and Kairi then looked into each other's eyes after seeing Rapunzel and Eugene look into each other's eyes. But they stopped because Eugene spoke up.

"Ahem. Well, I should, um… I, I should… I should get some more-firewood." Eugene said standing up.

"Hey Eugene. Mind if I give you a hand with the firewood?" Sora asked standing up.

"Sure I could use some extra hands." Eugene said before walking out with Sora but Rapunzel stopped him.

"For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider." Rapunzel said before everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, then you all would be the first… but thank you." Eugene said in an appreciative tone.

As Sora and Eugene left, Kairi turned to Donald and Goofy. "Hey guys, can we talk privately?" She asked.

"Sure Kairi." Donald and Goofy said in unison.

Kairi then turned to Rapunzel. "Hey Rapunzel. You wouldn't mind if you stay here while I talk with Donald and Goofy?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Not at all Kairi. I feel confident enough to watch camp on my own. With Pascal of course."

Kairi giggled. "Thanks Rapunzel. Come on guys." Kairi said to Donald and Goofy before leaving the campsite.

After everyone left, Rapunzel couldn't help but smile brightly. She was very grateful to have great friends like Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. But she was also smiling because she is really starting to develop close feelings toward Eugene.

However, little did Rapunzel was that Gothel was standing behind her with her good over her head.

"Well! I thought they'd never leave!" Gothel exclaimed making Rapunzel gasp.

"Mother!" Rapunzel exclaimed turning to Gothel.

"Hello dear." Gothel said taking her hood off and giving Rapunzel a hug.

"But I, I, I, I don't, uh… How did you find me?" Rapunzel asked feeling awestruck that Gothel found her.

"Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and-utter betrayal and followed that." Gothel said.

Rapunzel let out a sigh "Mother…" Rapunzel spoke up but Gothel cut her off.

"We're going home, Rapunzel. Now." Gothel said sternly and begins to lead Rapunzel back to the tower.

But Rapunzel spoke up again. "You, you don't understand. I've been on this incredible journey with my friends and I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone." Rapunzel explained.

"Yes, those four kids and the wanted thief, I'm so proud." Gothel smiled before turning serious again. "Come on, Rapunzel."

"Mother, wait." Rapunzel pleaded before speaking again. "I think…I think he likes me." She said smiling brightly.

"Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented." Gothel said.

"But mother, I…" Rapunzel spoke up before Gothel interrupted her.

"This is why you never should have left." Gothel said making Rapunzel let out a sigh.

"Dear, this whole romance and friendship that you've invented just proves you're too naive to be here." Gothel said trying to make Rapunzel change her mind.

"Why would he like you? And why would the four be friends with you? Come on now, really." Gothel asked before taking some of Rapunzel's hair in her hands.

"Look at you! You think that they are impressed? Don't be a dummy, come with mummy." Gothel said holding her hands out trying to persuade Rapunzel.

"Mother..." Gothel said but Rapunzel cut her off.

"No!" Rapunzel exclaimed shocking Gothel.

"No?!" Gothel asked before smiling wickedly. "Oh. I see how it is."

(Mother knows best plays.)

 _"Rapunzel knows's best, so mature now. Such a clever grown-up miss. Rapunzel knows best. Fine, if you're so sure now then go ahead, and give them this!"_ Gothel sang holding out Eugene's satchel.

Rapunzel was shocked. "How did you…?"

Gothel took the crown out of the satchel. " _This is why they are here! Don't let them deceive you! Give it to them, watch, you'll see!"_ Gothel threw the crown to Rapunzel.

"I will!" Rapunzel said.

" _Trust me, my dear. That's how fast he and your friends will leave you! I won't-say I told you so_!" Gothel sang wrapping the satchel's strap around Rapunzel and spun her around.

" _No, Rapunzel knows best! So if he and your friends are such dreamboats, go and put them to the test!"_ Gothel sang before taking her leave.

"Mother wait!" Rapunzel called out before Gothel sang again.

" _If they're lying, don't come crying, 'Mother knows best'!_ " After Gothel sang that last lyric she vanished.

After Gothel vanished Rapunzel looked at the crown and began to wonder whether her mother was right. But she couldn't bear to think that her friends and crush would lie to her and be friends with her just for the crown or for her hair.

She trusts them very much and she wouldn't bear to think that they would deceive her like that.

She kept looking at the crown and thinking about what her mother said.

Meanwhile away from the campsite Sora was talking with Eugene and Kairi was talking with Donald and Goofy.

Donald and Goofy saw Kairi was a little nervous about something. "What's wrong Kairi?" Goofy asked feeling a bit concerned for her.

"You guys saw Rapunzel and Eugene looked into each other's eyes as if they are about to fall in love?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Donald and Goofy answered her.

"Well. Me and Sora did the same thing and I can't help but feel really close to him like Rapunzel is to Eugene." Kairi said.

Donald and Goofy looked a puzzled at Kairi. "Are you saying that you're feeling in love with Sora?" Donald asked.

Kairi let out a sigh. "Yes. I'm falling in love with Sora."

"Aww. That's wonderful Kairi." Goofy said in awe.

"Thanks guys." Kairi said smiling.

"Why didn't you ever tell Sora how you feel?" Donald asked her.

"Because I never had the courage to do so." Kairi explained. "I know we have a very strong bond together and I know he cares about me so much especially during the times he saved me. But I didn't think we would fall in love."

"And now I'm starting to develop feelings of love towards Sora. But I don't know if he feels the same so that's why I'm nervous." Kairi explained.

"Also. I've brought something with me. Something I plan to share with Sora if I told him how I feel." Kairi said as she reached for her pocket and took out a star shaped paopu fruit.

Donald and Goofy gasped in awe. "Hey. Isn't that one of those star shaped fruits from Destiny Islands?" Donald asked.

"Yes." Kairi said putting the fruit back in her pocket. "The legend says if two people share one their destinies would become intertwined and they would remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what."

"I wanted to share it with him one day but it's like I said, I never had the strength to do so." Kairi said and Donald and Goofy felt sympathetic towards her.

"Don't worry Kairi. Everyone has this first time feeling of love towards each other. It's certainly a natural feeling." Donald explained. "But you shouldn't be so nervous about your love with Sora."

"That's right Kairi." Goofy said supporting her. "You and Sora are really close to each other and with the bond you have with him we can tell that he may have the same feelings for you."

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"You betcha." Goofy said smiling. "You should definitely tell Sora how you really feel because we feel he would feel the same way."

"And once you do you should definitely share that fruit with him so that your bond of love can last forever." Donald said smiling.

"And since the lantern festival will begin tomorrow night, that might be a perfect opportunity to tell Sora your feelings, share the fruit and fall in love." Goofy said smiling.

Kairi let out a smile. "Thank you guys. I feel much more confident in myself."

"You're welcome Kairi." Donald and Goofy said smiling brightly towards her.

"Let's head back to camp." Kairi said as the trio made their way back to camp.

While the trio were walking back to camp Sora and Eugene got the wood and we're heading back to camp.

They continued walking before bumping into Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"Oh hey guys." Sora said. "What are you three doing out here?"

"Just... Having a private conversation." Kairi said smiling awkwardly.

"I wonder what it's about?" Eugene asked before smiling slyly.

"Uh hello. What part of private conversation didn't you understand?" Donald asked sternly making everyone laugh with him.

Then they all headed back to camp together.

They made their way back to camp and saw Rapunzel who had her back towards everyone.

"Hey uh… can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm gonna-get super strength in my hand because I'm not gonna lie. That would be stupendous." Eugene said to Rapunzel but then everyone noticed that she didn't respond right away.

"Hey, you all right Rapunzel?" Sora asked before Rapunzel turned to everyone.

"Oh! Sorry, yes. Just, em, lost in thought, I guess." Rapunzel said.

Everyone sat down at their spots around the fire.

"Well I mean because here's the thing. Superhuman good looks, I've always had them–born with it, but superhuman strength? Can you imagine the possibilities of this…?" Eugene asked.

Donald spoke up. "Oh please, can you get over yourself. You seem to really enjoy yourself a lot." He said.

"Hey Donald. That's just how I roll." Eugene said making everyone laugh.

While everyone was enjoying themselves around the camp fire, Gothel and the Stabbington bros were having a conversation with Master Xehanort.

"Everything's going to plan Xehanort. These two boys will help me get rid of the kids and the thief and reclaim the lost princess." Gothel said to him.

Xehanort smirked. "Excellent Gothel. These two boys are very useful to us."

"Thank you Xehanort." One of the brothers said to him.

"I've also deceived her. She's starting to put the thief and her friends to the test to see if she truly trusts them. And once her heart is broken she'll come running back to me and I'll make sure she stays with me." Gothel explained.

"You're doing very well Gothel." Xehanort said impressed. "I must say, you being so close to the lost princess is absolutely ingenious."

"She never suspected that you, her 'mother', was using her for your own desires and she doesn't suspect that you are one of my disciples." Gothel smiled wickedly at Xehanort's praise.

Xehanort got serious. "But one thing: do not forget about the Princess of Heart. We still need her if we're going to complete our agreement."

"You have our word Xehanort. Both Rapunzel and Kairi will be ours before you know it." Gothel said as the Stabbington bros nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. I'll be waiting for you to complete the task and then you shall have all the power you desire." Xehanort said before disappearing in a corridor of darkness.

Gothel and the Stabbington bros looked at everyone at the camp site. The boys started to walk to the camp but Gothel stopped them.

"Patience boys. All good things to those who wait." Gothel said before smiling wickedly.

 **Another chapter done! Sorry about how the long wait I was busy getting prepared to move in to my new college room. But now the chapter is done! I hope you guys are excited for what will come up next, because we are about to arrive at the kingdom! So stay tuned for more!**


	9. Chapter 9 Arriving at the Kingdom

**Welcome back readers! Sorry for the wait, been so busy lately. School work that is. Anyway, I'm very excited now because we are about to arrive at the kingdom of Corona and celebrate the lanterns. But I'll focus on the festivities that happen during the day in this chapter and save the lanterns for the next chapter. But don't worry, I plan to make these two chapters cute and fluffy for everyone to enjoy.**

 **Ok enough talk! Let's begin!**

 **I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics.**

Chapter 9: Arriving at the kingdom

A bright sunny morning rose in the forest and everyone was sound asleep at their campsite.

Eugene was sleeping with his head on a rock and Rapunzel was sleeping on the grass with her hair around her as if it was a blanket.

Donald and Goofy were sleeping on their backs along with Sora and Kairi a few feet near the campfire.

Everyone continued to sleep peacefully until Eugene felt a drop of water fall on his face. He woke up and saw that Maximus found him.

He was soaking wet from the dam incident and was glaring daggers at him.

Eugene only smirked at the horse. "Well, I hope you're here to apologize." He said to the horse.

Everyone else continued to sleep peacefully when suddenly Eugene let out a loud scream. "Aghhhh…!"

Everyone jumped out of their sleep and saw that Eugene was being dragged away by Maximus.

"No, no, no, put me down! Let me go! Let–me–go–!" Eugene cried out.

"Eugene!" Everyone exclaimed as they ran to Eugene.

Rapunzel grabbed Eugene's arms with Sora and Kairi behind her trying to help. "Release–him–" Rapunzel exclaimed to the horse holding on to Eugene with all her might with some help from Sora and Kairi.

Maximus began to shake Eugene from side to side and his boot began to slip off. In a few seconds the boot slipped off and everyone fell to the ground.

Maximus with Eugene's boot in his mouth ran over to everyone to confront Eugene. He didn't care that much of everyone else, Eugene is what he has on his mind right now.

As Maximus ran Rapunzel and Kairi ran to him and put their hands out to him so they can stop him from hurting Eugene and calm him down.

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The girls exclaimed trying to calm Maximus down.

He continued to go wild. "Easy, boy, easy!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Settle down, boy, settle down!" Kairi exclaimed.

Maximus neighed fiercely and galloped on two legs.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, boy, easy, easy." The girls said and in a few moments Maximus calmed down completely.

"That's it." The girls said. Everyone else was surprised and impressed that the girls managed to calm Maximus down.

'Heart of a lion those girls have.' Eugene thought to himself.

"Now sit." Rapunzel commanded. Maximus lowered himself but didn't sit.

"Sit!" Rapunzel commanded again. Maximus then sat down.

"What?" Eugene asked puzzled at what he is seeing.

"Now drop the boot." Kairi commanded. Maximus didn't drop it.

"Drop it!" Kairi commanded again. In a few seconds Maximus reluctantly dropped the boot.

The girls then went to Maximus and started petting him. "Aww, you are such a good boy! Yes you are." Rapunzel cooed.

"Aww. What a charming and handsome horse you are." Kairi cooed petting Maximus gently which he seemed to enjoy.

"You're all tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?" Rapunzel asked Maximus referring to Eugene. Maximus nodded in reply.

"Excuse me?" Eugene asked in a slightly offended tone.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Kairi asked and Maximus grunted sadly.

"Do they?" Rapunzel asked and Maximus grunted sadly again.

"Oh come on, he's a bad horse!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Yeah. We fought him in the canyon remember!" Donald exclaimed.

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Maximus neighed delightedly making the girls laugh with him.

"Isn't that right?" Rapunzel saw his name on a tag. "Maximus?"

"That horse's name is Maximus?" Sora asked.

"Well if that's what it says on his collar then yes." Kairi said giggling in the process.

"You've got to be kidding me." Eugene said not still not believing what he's seeing.

Maximus saw Eugene again and was about to attack again when Rapunzel stopped him.

"Look. Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested." Rapunzel requested but Maximus grunted defiantly.

"He's our guide to the kingdom so we need him." Kairi said. "Just for twenty-four hours and then you can chase each other to your hearts content, okay?" Kairi asked.

Eugene sighed and stretched his hand so he can shake it with Maximus. But Maximus turned away defiantly.

"And it's also my birthday. Just so you know." Rapunzel said.

Maximus thought for a few moments then he reluctantly shook Eugene's hand.

Then suddenly everyone heard the sound of bells coming from the distance.

"What is that?" Donald asked wondering what the sound was.

"I think those bells mean we're close to the kingdom." Rapunzel said and everyone was getting excited about it.

"Well come on fellas!" Goofy exclaimed and everyone started to walk away.

But suddenly Maximus lifted one of his feet and hit Eugene hard in the chest.

"Oom!" Eugene exclaimed losing his breath and falling down.

Maximus neighed delightedly and everyone let out a hard laugh at that scene.

"Oh! We almost forgot!" Sora said before he, Kairi, Donald and Goofy spoke up together.

"Happy birthday Rapunzel!" Everyone exclaimed happily.

"Aww! Thank you guys!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily before Sora and friends did a group hug with her.

Everyone continued to walk through the woods until they came to a clearing.

After going out to the clearing they saw a beautiful and majestic kingdom with a large castle on top of a hill and a village on the hill where the common folk live.

Everyone was amazed at the kingdom, especially Rapunzel. She felt so excited and happy that she let out a silent 'wow' from her mouth.

"We made it!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed hugging each other.

"We made it!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed high fiving each other.

As everyone walked to the kingdom entrance Eugene saw a wanted poster of him with still not the correct nose on it.

Eugene crumbled it up but Maximus glared at him. Eugene stuffed the paper in Maximus's mouth but he blew it into Eugene's face. Then the two got into a fight with each other until Donald and Pascal stopped them.

"Behave." Donald said pointing at the two.

The two stopped but they intentionally and childishly bumped into each other. Donald groaned in disgust.

"This is gonna take a while for them." Donald said in disgust.

Everyone made it into the kingdom village and saw many common folk walking around and doing their things. They also discovered that it was already decorated for the lantern festival that's supposed to happen that night.

There were purple banners with yellow suns hanging on ropes that stretched from building to building in the village.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Sora said.

"No kidding." Kairi said.

Everyone went to walk but they started to run into the other people accidentally.

"Sorry!" Rapunzel apologized after bumping into a commoner.

"Sorry!" Sora apologized after bumping into a commoner.

"Excuse me!" Goofy said to a commoner.

"Excuse me!" Kairi said to another commoner.

Everyone continued to find a clearing through the crowd of common folk when suddenly Rapunzel felt a tug on her hair. Everyone saw that people were steeping on her hair but they also saw Eugene and Donald gathering it up for her.

After gathering all the hair everyone began to talk with each other.

"We need to do something about Rapunzel's hair. It's a little dangerous for her to have her hair like this in a crowded village." Sora said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"We need to shorten it somehow." Kairi said and everyone looked around to see what they can find.

After a few moments of looking they found the answer. Everyone saw four young red-haired girls sitting on a fountain braiding each other's hair.

Everyone smiled knowing that they found the answer.

Eugene let out a whistle before Sora spoke up. "Hey, excuse us!" Sora called out to the girls who turned their attention to everyone.

Everyone showed the girls Rapunzel's hair. They then let out a gasp of excitement.

Rapunzel then sat down and then the little girls braided her hair for her. While that was going on Eugene was trying to hide from the guards who were patrolling the village.

In a few moments the girls were done and Rapunzel's hair as shorter (down to her ankles), and braided with some flowers on it.

"Wow!" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy exclaimed in delight at Rapunzel. They all thought she looked great.

"Thank you!" Rapunzel thanked the girls happily.

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy walked to Rapunzel. "You look great Rapunzel!" Sora said happily.

"You sure do!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed happily.

"Those flowers definitely look beautiful on you." Kairi said smiling.

"Thank you guys!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily.

"Well fellas." Goofy spoke up. "Let's go explore the village, shall we?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Sora said.

Kairi grabbed Sora's wrist. "Come on Sora!" Kairi then ran through the village dragging Sora with him.

"Woah! Take it easy Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he was being dragged by Kairi making everyone else laugh.

"Kairi's sure excited isn't she?" Donald asked.

"Oh she's not the only one Donald!" Eugene said as he was being dragged by Rapunzel through the village making them laugh again.

Kairi was dragging Sora and Rapunzel was dragging Eugene around every little place in the festive village, going "ooh!" and "Ah!" and "Look at this!" and "Aww!".

Sora didn't seem to mind it that much though, as if knowing Kairi was happy was all he needed to be happy as well.

Eugene didn't seem to mind either except on some parts where he dropped a few things thanks to Rapunzel for dragging him but he still didn't mind so long as Rapunzel is happy.

Donald and Goofy enjoyed the festivities as well, but remained subtly behind Rapunzel, Eugene, Kairi and Sora, both deciding that the four should get a nice first date without any distractions.

After a few moments of walking around the village, everyone stopped and Eugene spoke up. "Hey guys, I found a chalk drawing area that's-"

"Drawing? Ooh! I'm really good at drawing!" Rapunzel exclaimed in glee.

"She sure is Eugene." Goofy said laughing, making everyone else laugh with him.

"Show me where it is!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she dragged Eugene along wherever he directed with the fullest enthusiasm ever.

"Chalk drawing that sounds interesting. How about we go check it out, Sora?" Kairi requested.

Sora smiled, and linked arms with Kairi "Hey, why not?"

Kairi then thought to herself. ' _Good job. You're getting there.'_ Kairi thought thinking about what Donald and Goofy told her last night about her love with Sora.

It took little time to find the drawings, and even less to grab a small pack of chalk and start coloring the street.

Sora drew a pretty okay portrait of Kairi, but the portrait Kairi drew of Sora was absolutely stunning.

She had somehow managed to capture the laughter in his eyes, each individual spike of hair had character, and his smile held and radiance and sweetness that held your heart.

"Wow Kairi! I had no idea you were that good of an artist." Sora exclaimed making Kairi giggle.

"Well, I guess I know one thing that people can do better than Me." he laughed, slightly embarrassed.

Kairi only smiled and spoke to Sora. "That doesn't mean anything bad, Sora. You're still amazing."

She then began drawing another picture, while Sora looked over and found Rapunzel scribbling away, looking focused.

"Jeez blondie, how many shades of purple are you gonna use?" Eugene laughed.

"Oh I don't know, maybe 25, or even 50. It all just depends on what it takes to bring out my artistic vision." Rapunzel replied, exchanging one worn out stub of chalk with another.

Sora found, through his aching jaw muscles, that he couldn't stop smiling. Everywhere was a warmth and care that refused to leave anyone alone.

Sora found that even Donald and Goofy were smiling a lot more than usual, and were actually partaking in a drawing or two-

"There, finished." Kairi said wiping sweat from her forehead.

Kairi's drawing was absolutely amazing. The Drawing-Sora had a handsome, yet quirky smile, as he extended a Paopu fruit to Drawing-Kairi, who was extending a paopu fruit to Drawing-Sora.

Sora was smiling with such love and joy that it seemed almost impossible to contain in artwork. There was such a tender and pure love in each stroke of chalk.

"Hey! Just like the picture in the secret place at the islands." Sora said remembering the picture in the secret place at Destiny Islands.

"Yup. Both of these drawings are for you," she said, nestling closer to Sora, who only sat there in happy appreciation. He looked at both his portrait selves.

"Thank you Kairi. They look beautiful." Sora said hugging Kairi.

"Your welcome." Kairi said before looking at Sora's drawing of her. She then let out a giggle. "That's a cute picture of me."

"Thanks. Not the best though." Sora said before Kairi spoke up again.

"It doesn't matter how good it is, I still think it's cute." Kairi said making both of them smile.

The couple walked over to everyone else and saw their pictures. Donald and Goofy's drawings were themselves but in their outfits they wore at Disney Castle.

Sora and Kairi laughed. "What is a photo op or something?" Sora said making both of them laugh again.

"It's the best we can think of." Donald said pouting a bit.

"Oh come on guys. We think it's pretty good." Kairi said with Sora nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Donald and Goofy said in unison before looking at Rapunzel's drawing.

It was a perfect picture of the sun symbol of the kingdom. "Wow!"

"You're definitely a fantastic artist Rapunzel." Sora said making everyone nod in agreement.

"Thanks guys!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily.

After the chalk drawings, everyone stood in line to buy some food. While they were waiting Rapunzel looked to the left and saw a beautiful mosaic on a wall.

The mosaic had the king and queen of the kingdom and saw a baby girl with blonde hair being held by the queen.

Everyone saw Rapunzel looking at the mosaic and took a look themselves.

"Wow. That's a beautiful mural." Kairi said as everyone continued to look at the mural.

While they were looking they noticed that the mosaic had flowers placed in front of it. They also saw a family with two young girls placing the flowers in front of the mural.

One of the little girls spoke up to her younger sibling. "It's for the lost princess." She said before placing the flower in front of the mural.

"Lost princess?" Sora asked and everyone was wondering the same thing.

They continued to look at the mural but then they looked at the baby girl in the mural, then Rapunzel.

"Hey guys. There's something oddly familiar about the baby in the picture." Sora said.

"Hmmm." Goofy thought. "She looks a little bit like Rapunzel."

Sora, Kairi and Donald let out a small gasp. "What?" They asked in unison

"That's not possible. Rapunzel lived in a tower outside of here all her life." Donald said puzzled.

"What do you think Rapunzel?" Kairi asked but saw Rapunzel was gone. "Rapunzel?"

Everyone looked around for her for a few moments before spotting her dancing happily to the music playing.

Everyone let out a bright smile on their faces seeing Rapunzel dance happily to the music.

Kairi then called out to her. "Hey Rapunzel! Can I join you?"

Rapunzel saw Kairi call her and she motioned for Kairi to join her. Kairi smiled brightly and joined Rapunzel dancing happily to the music and making Sora, Donald and Goofy smile brighter.

Eugene just bought some food and saw the two girls dancing to the music which made him smile too.

The dance the girls were doing started to get attention from the common folk. Then the girls separated and started to bring some common folk in to dance with them which they all seemed to enjoy.

After letting a few more common folk to the dance the other common folk who were watching were clapping enthusiastically, even Sora, Donald and Goofy.

While the girls were dancing they motioned for Sora, Eugene, Donald and Goofy to join them. They friendly refused but Maximus bumped them from behind which forced them to go forward to the girls.

Soon the whole square was dancing, a folk gathering full of clapping and merriment.

Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Eugene and Rapunzel were dancing together. However, they didn't know how, but they then got separated, dancing with complete strangers.

They continued to dance to the peppy and festive tune, but it was awkward, and a little embarrassing.

"Let's not say anything about this. Agreed?" Donald muttered, his face pinkish with humiliation.

Goofy nodded, his face red with embarrassment. "Agreed. You don't say a word, I'll keep my mouth zipped."

Then in a few moments everyone went back to dancing with each other.

While Sora was dancing, he looked back at Kairi, who had her eyes closed in sheer bliss, enveloped in the music. Rapunzel closed her eyes and was fully enveloped into the music too.

Soon Sora and Eugene became lost in the music as well, weaving through the crowd to get to Kairi and Rapunzel, who were in turn moving to them as well.

And as the music came to a bright ending, Kairi and Sora fell into each other's arms. Rapunzel and Eugene fell into each other's arms too. Everyone in the crowd cheered.

They were all smiling brightly at each other feeling this was one of the best moments of their lives.

"Wow. That was amazing." Sora said to Kairi.

"It sure was Sora." Kairi said to Sora.

"You're a great dancer." Sora said to Kairi.

"Thank you Sora." Kairi said to Sora.

Then the couples separated and Eugene motion everyone to follow him to the docks where some gondolas were sitting.

But before they began to walk Sora noticed lanterns on display. He then spoke up.

"Hey guys before we go, I've got to do something really quick. It's nothing bad, it's something beautiful." Sora said. "It's a surprise though."

Everyone nodded and allowed Sora to complete his task.

Sora got to the lantern display. "Hey miss, how much are these lanterns for?" he asked, prodding the woman running the display curiously.

"Free of charge. Two lanterns, custom made, just for you and someone close to you." The woman smiled.

"Oh really?" Sora replied, examining the lanterns on display, wondering what Kairi would think. "Well, I want two lanterns for me and that red haired girl over there." Sora said pointing to Kairi.

"That red-haired lass is your girl, isn't she?" the woman asked.

Sora nodded "Today's been like a first date for us, and I... I want to do something special for her. And I want to show her how I truly feel about her."

The woman smiled brightly before reaching underneath her counter, pulling out three sheets with intricate designs on them. "That one has borders, this one has main symbols, and this is if you want a custom design."

Sora stared at the papers, and blinked. "Um, y-you mean you'll make a custom lantern?"

"Absolutely! You want something special for your girl, your heart should speak for you." The woman smiled again.

Sora pulled out the charm Kairi had made just for him, and looked at it along with his crown necklace.

He smiled, knowing exactly what design he was going to make.

After a few moments Sora returned to the others hiding his surprise in his coat. Everyone smiled at Sora when they saw him.

"Just in time Sora. We're about to go out to the harbor on these gondolas." Kairi smiled.

"One for me and Rapunzel. One for you and Kairi and one for Donald and Goofy." Eugene said to Sora.

"Awesome!" Sora exclaimed as everyone boarded the gondolas and started to row out to the harbor.

Eugene turned to Maximus. "Hey Max!" Eugene called out tossing a bag of apples in the process.

Maximus turned away thinking he stole the apples. "What? I bought them." Eugene said as Maximus began to eat the apples.

"Most of them." Eugene said making Maximus stop eating and making everyone laugh with him.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Well, best day of your life, I figured you should have a decent seat." Eugene said.

"Well Eugene. We can't wait to see the lanterns tonight. Especially when we are out in the harbor to see it. Right guys?" Sora asked his friends.

"You bet Sora!" Kairi, Donald and Goofy exclaimed happily.

Everyone felt so excited and happy for tonight because when the lanterns happen the night will be so wonderful and magical for everyone.

 **And done! Again I'm sorry for the wait, been so busy. I hope you all loved this chapter especially the kingdom dance. You guys are definitely going to be excited for the lanterns in the next chapter because it's going to be so romantic and magical for everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Lanterns

**Welcome back readers! This is it everyone, the lanterns! I'm so excited for this because it's just so romantic and so magical. In fact I started to cry a bit because of how magical and romantic this scene is for Eugene and Rapunzel and especially for Sora and Kairi.**

 **Ok let's begin so I won't talk all day!**

 **I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics.**

Chapter 10: The Lanterns

Nighttime has fallen in the kingdom and everyone was out on the harbor at a good distance from the kingdom that way they'll have a good seat to see the lanterns.

It was a clear, quiet and peaceful night and the kingdom was completely dark. Good thing because the kingdom needed to be dark for the lanterns.

Everyone was waiting for the lanterns was with excitement and joy. "I'm so excited guys." Donald said smiling.

"Yup. I can't wait to see the lanterns." Goofy said smiling.

"This is going to be great!" Sora exclaimed happily with Kairi giggling.

Everyone looked at Rapunzel and Eugene and saw that Rapunzel was a little nervous.

"Are you ok Rapunzel?" Kairi asked her.

"I'm terrified." Rapunzel answered nervously.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I've been looking out a window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky." Rapunzel said.

"What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" Rapunzel asked still nervous.

"Don't worry blondie it will be." Eugene said Ina supportive tone.

"You betcha Rapunzel!" Donald and Goofy said happily.

"And what if it is? What do I do then?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Well, that's the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream." Eugene said.

"That's completely true Rapunzel. This may be your biggest dream, but that doesn't mean it's your only dream." Sora said smiling at Rapunzel.

"Like we said before, follow what your heart tells you and you find new dreams coming ahead of you." Kairi said smiling at Rapunzel.

"Thank you guys." Rapunzel thanked her friends.

"You're welcome Rapunzel." Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy said in unison.

Everyone then relaxed in the gondolas and continued to wait for the lanterns.

While everyone was waiting Rapunzel and Kairi were placing small flowers on the surface of the water which Sora and Eugene gave to the girls so they can do it.

The girls continued to place the flowers on the water when suddenly, they saw a small floating light on the reflection.

"Hmm?" The girls asked and looked at the castle. In front of the castle was the same light they saw on the reflection floating in the air. It was the first lantern to be launched.

The girls gasped and quickly went to the front edge of their gondolas rocking them and knocking Sora and Eugene a bit.

"Guys look!" Kairi exclaimed pointing towards the kingdom.

Sora, Eugene, Donald and Goofy looked at what the girls were looking at and saw the lone lantern.

Then following the lantern came hundreds, no thousands more lanterns flying in the sky. Each lantern was launched from all parts of the village and from the ships out in the harbor.

Everyone was completely awestruck at all the lanterns floating in the sky. It was the most beautiful and magical sight they have ever seen.

"Oh my gosh." Donald and Goofy said awestruck.

"This is amazing." Sora said awestruck.

"It's so beautiful." Kairi said letting out a warm smile and letting out a few tears from her eyes.

Rapunzel was completely awestruck and speechless. She stayed that way until she began to sing.

(I see the light plays)

 _"All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in."_ Rapunzel sang.

 _"All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been."_ Rapunzel sang before letting out a bright and warm smile.

 _"Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see._ Rapunzel sang.

 _"Standing here, it's all so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be."_ Rapunzel sang brightly.

 _"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted."_ Rapunzel sang.

 _"And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new."_ Rapunzel sang.

 _"And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted."_ Rapunzel sang.

 _"All at once everything looks different, now that I see you"_ Rapunzel sang.

Everyone smiled brightly at Rapunzel after she sang. They really felt that she finally fulfilled her dream and they never seen her so happy and so warm inside.

In a few moments Kairi spoke up. "Sora, this is the most beautiful experience I've ever had. I will remember this night forever."

"Me too Kairi." Sora said smiling at Kairi. "This is definitely my most magical experience ever, not because of the lanterns but because I'm spending this night with you.

"Thank you." Kairi said smiling brightly. "I believe it's time to make this official." She said as Sora wondered what she meant.

Donald spoke up to Goofy, Rapunzel and Eugene. "Oh, here it comes guys." He said making them look at Sora and Kairi.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"There is one thing I want to show you. It's something we tried to do for such a long time. I feel this is the right time." Kairi said and Sora looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Sora said ad Kairi went into her pocket.

"I mean this." She pulled out the object that was in her pocket and Sora couldn't believe his eyes. It was a Paopu fruit.

"K-Kairi. Wh-Where did you get that?" Sora asked in disbelief.

Kairi looked nervous and spoke. "When I left the islands to train with Master Yen Sid, I took this fruit and kept it with me ever since." Kairi said. "The legend says that if two people shared one their destinies would be intertwined right?"

"Yeah. That they would remain in each theirs hearts no matter what." Sora said still in disbelief.

"I don't know how you would answer this but… would you share it with me?" Kairi asked as she closed her eyes and prepared for the answer Sora has to give to her. But Sora only smiled and looked at Kairi.

"Oh course I will." Sora said and he and Kairi smiled brighter than ever. "Especially with all the lanterns floating around us." Sora said as they laughed at that remark.

They split the fruit up into two pieces and gave the pieces to each other. "On the count of three?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah." Kairi said as the couple stared in each other's eyes. "One." Kairi said.

"Two." Sora spoke next.

"Three." The couple said in unison as they took a bite of the star shaped fruit as the bursting flavor went into their mouths.

The taste was so amazing that they continued eating the fruit and every bite they take they felt closer to each other, feeling like they were meant for each other.

As soon as they finished the fruit they felt complete. The couple looked in each other's eyes for a few moments with love and smiled brightly at each other.

"Aww. That's so romantic." Rapunzel said smiling brightly at Sora and Kairi, everyone else smiled at them too.

"Wow." Sora and Kairi said in unison smiling at each other.

"That was amazing." Kairi said.

"Definitely." Sora said before speaking again. "Oh. I have something to share with you too. It's the surprise I was talking about before."

Sora reached behind him and brought out two small lanterns.

One had Kairi's charm on it as well as all the things she loves and her name on it. "That's yours." He handed the lantern to Kairi.

The other lantern had Sora's name on it as well as his crown necklace design and all the things he loves too. "This is mine."

Kairi was completely awestruck at what she saw. "Oh Sora! This is so wonderful! I... I..." Kairi exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know, I wanted this to be perfect and wonderful for you." Sora smiled at Kairi.

"After all, no one's ever made me such a wonderful good luck charm, drawn me in such a perfect way, shared a paopu fruit with me..." he leaned in closer, his voice a hushed and tender whisper. "And no one has ever come close to your perfection."

Kairi smiled brightly letting out tears of happiness from her eyes.

Sora then leaned back, holding his lantern a little higher "Whenever you're ready, Kairi."

Kairi temporarily sat there, overwhelmed with how hard Sora worked to make this moment perfect. She then lifted her lantern and let it go, Sora doing the same.

As they watched their lanterns fly they began to sing.

 _"All those days, separate in other places, all those days waiting for you."_ Kairi sang.

 _"All that time keeping in my feelings and waiting for a dream come true."_ Kairi sang.

Sora sang next _"Now we're here, and everything is perfect."_

 _"Now we're here and now our dream came true. Now we're here, it's crystal clear. This day is meant for me and you."_ Sora sang.

Sora and Kairi took each other's hands and sang together. _"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted."_

 _"And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new."_ Sora and Kairi sang.

 _"And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted."_ Sora and Kairi sang.

 _"All at once everything looks different, now that I see you."_ Sora and Kairi sang.

Everyone saw Sora and Kairi and had very bright smiles on their faces. They felt Sora and Kairi were perfect for each other.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a few more moments, then Kairi barreled into Sora and held him tightly.

"Thank you... this is so wonderful-" Kairi said letting out a few tears of happiness.

"Your happiness is all the thanks I need..." Sora said before speaking up again. "I love you Kairi."

Kairi gasped. "Oh Sora! I love you too!" Kairi said before they leaned their faces towards each other's and embraced each other in a sweet, loving and passionate kiss.

"Aww." Rapunzel, Donald and Goofy cooed smiling brightly, Eugene let out a chuckle.

They kissed each other for what seemed like hours but it was a few minutes.

Then they pulled away and looked at each other with love. "Wow." They said in unison as they touched their foreheads together.

"That was amazing." Kairi said.

"Yeah. It was." Sora said as they looked at each other again with love.

"Hey blondie." Eugene spoke to Rapunzel making her turn to him.

Rapunzel turned around and saw Eugene holding two lanterns made specifically for him and her. Rapunzel smiled at Eugene when she saw the lanterns.

"I have something for you, too." Rapunzel said before showing him his satchel. Eugene was a little surprised.

"I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" Rapunzel asked Eugene.

Eugene refused to take the satchel before speaking up again. "I'm starting too."

Everyone watched Rapunzel and Eugene as he began to sing.

 _"All those days chasing down a daydream, all those years living in a blur."_ Eugene sang.

 _"All that time never truly seeing things the way they were."_ Eugene sang.

 _"Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know."_ Eugene sang.

 _"If she's here, it's crystal clear, I'm where I meant to go."_ Eugene sang as he took Rapunzel's hands into hers.

Sora and Kairi took each other's hands again before they and Rapunzel and Eugene sang together.

 _"And at last, I see the light."_ The four sang.

 _"And it's like the fog has lifted."_ The boys sang.

 _"And at last, I see the light."_ The four sang.

 _"And it's like the sky is new."_ The girls sang.

 _"And it's warm and real and the world has somehow shifted."_ The four sang.

 _"All at once, everything is different, now that I see you."_ The four sang. _"Now that I see you."_

(I see the light ends)

After the couples finished the song everything felt so perfect and so bright for everyone. This was indeed the best night of their lives.

The couples leaned in to kiss making Donald, Goofy and Pascal blush.

However, before they could kiss, Eugene saw the Stabbington bros on the shoreline with a green lantern lit.

"Is everything ok?" Rapunzel asked concerned. Everyone saw that too and were concerned.

"Huh?" Eugene asked. "Oh, yes, uh, huh. Yes, of course. I just... I have to take care of something. Let's row to the shore."

"Ok Eugene." Sora said before everyone rowed to the shoreline with Eugene and Rapunzel.

Little did everyone know that danger lies ahead of them. Let's just hope they are ready.

 **Another chapter done! I hope you all loved this chapter especially with all the romance and the singing. I promise that the next chapters will be exciting and intense too. So be ready!**


	11. Chapter 11 Things turning grim

**Welcome back readers! Ok everyone, things are about to turn grim for our heroes in this chapter. I promise that this will be exciting for all of us and I promise to write the final battle in the next chapter and it will be exciting and intense too.**

 **Ok, enough talking. Let's begin!**

 **I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics.**

Chapter 11: Things turning grim

Everyone rowed their way across the harbor until they made it to the shore line. Once they reached the shoreline everyone got out of their boats.

"I'm sorry everyone. Everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of." Eugene said.

"Okay." Everyone said together.

"I'll be right back." Eugene said before taking his leave with his satchel.

Everyone was a little worried about Eugene. "It's alright everyone." Rapunzel reassured everyone.

Eugene made his way across the shoreline passed a few tall rocks along the way until he met up with one of the Stabbington Bros who was sharpening a stick into a spear.

"Ah, there you are. Huh. I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated." Eugene said. "Hey the sideburns just coming in nice huh? Gotta be excited about that."

Eugene smiled awkwardly. "Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split, the crown is all yours." Eugene handed the satchel to the brother. "I'll miss ya, but I think it's for the…" Eugene bumped into the other brother "…best."

"Holding out on us again, eh, Rider?" One of the brothers asked evilly.

"What?" Eugene asked not liking where this is going.

"We heard you found somethin'. Somethin' much valuable than a crown." The brother walked to Eugene menacingly. "We want the girls instead."

Eugene was completely shocked at what he just said. He knew the brother was referring to Rapunzel and Kairi. He stayed that way until everything went black for him.

Meanwhile, everyone was waiting for Eugene but it has been taking a while and everyone was getting worried.

"He's taking a long time." Goofy said. "I hope he's ok."

"I hope so too." Rapunzel said worried.

Sora spoke up. "We should go check on him." He then turned to the girls. "Are you girls going to be ok if you stay here while we check on Eugene?"

"We'll be ok Sora." Kairi answered him with Rapunzel nodding in agreement.

"Ok. We'll be right back." Sora said as he, Donald and Goofy left to check on Eugene.

The trio walked their way to Eugene only to find him lying on the ground unconscious. "Eugene!" The trio exclaimed as they ran to check on him.

Sora shook him trying to wake him up. "Eugene! Wake up!" Sora exclaimed but his efforts were failing as Eugene didn't wake up.

"Don't worry. He's not dead, just unconscious." One of the Stabbington Bros spoke up.

Sora, Donald and Goofy turned around and saw both brothers approach them. "Hey! You're those two criminal we fought back at the canyon!" Sora said in shock after recognizing the two.

"Ah, so you remember us." The other brother said wickedly. "How thoughtful."

"What do you want here?!" Donald exclaimed to the brothers.

"It's not you four that we want. It's the girl with the magic hair and the Princess of Heart we want." One of the brothers said grinning evilly.

The trio gasped and brought out their weapons to try to fight them off. "No, no, no." One of the brothers spoke up before commanding a bunch of powerful heartless to restrain them and to cover their mouths so that they can be quiet. "That's better. A much proper way to discipline a bunch of troublemakers like you three."

"Oh but don't worry." The other brother spoke up before letting out a very wicked grin. "We'll take _good care_ of the girls."

After the brother spoke they knocked Sora, Donald and Goofy unconscious.

Back at the shoreline, the girls were waiting for their four friends to return to them but it was taking more time. The girls started to get worried.

However, the girls saw a shadowy figure approach them. "Eugene! Thank goodness!" Kairi exclaimed smiling a bit.

"I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left us." Rapunzel said smiling a bit.

"Wait." Kairi started. "Where are Sora, Donald and Goofy?"

The figure continued to approach the girls but then it split into two and they were the Stabbington Bros. The girls saw the brothers and were backing away feeling scared.

"He did." One of the brothers responded to Rapunzel before turning to Kairi. "Your three friends left with him."

"What?" Both the girls asked.

"No, he wouldn't." Rapunzel denied it.

"Sora would never leave us." Kairi denied it too.

"See for yourselves." The brother said showing the girls a small sailboat floating in the foggy harbor away from the girls.

The girls saw Eugene at the boats wheel with Sora next to the mast and Donald and Goofy hanging around in the back. "Eugene? Sora?"

The girls recognized them and felt fear and sadness course through them. They also felt tears spring into their eyes. "Eugene! Sora!" Both girls exclaimed.

The brothers went behind the girls. "Fair trade, a crown for the girl with the magic hair and for the Princess of Heart."

Both girls let out a sharp gasp and turned to face the brothers. "How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?" One of the brothers asked.

"I'll bet they'll pay us extra to keep someone with a heart of pure light forever." The other brother asked before both of them brought out large bags to catch the girls.

Both girls felt very scared and were backing away. "No, please! No!" Rapunzel and Kairi exclaimed before Kairi grabbed her arm.

"Run Rapunzel!" Kairi yelled before they ran for their lives across the shoreline.

They continued to run until Rapunzel's hair got caught in a log. "Ah! Kairi! Help!"

"Rapunzel!" Kairi exclaimed before she and Rapunzel tugged and tugged out of fear for their lives.

Suddenly, the girls heard thuds and then a worried voice. "Rapunzel!" The voice exclaimed.

Rapunzel recognized the voice. "Mother?" She asked.

"Gothel?" Kairi asked remembering Gothel.

The girls got out of the log and walked back to their original spots. They found Gothel who appeared to have knocked the brothers out with a large stick. Gothel saw the girls and was blessed to see them. "Oh my precious girl!" Gothel exclaimed seeing Rapunzel.

"Mother." Rapunzel said before running to Gothel embracing her.

"Gothel." Kairi said before running to her too.

"Oh Kairi! Thank goodness!" Gothel exclaimed. "Are you girls alright? Are you hurt?"

"Mother, how did you-"Rapunzel asked before Gothel cut her off.

"I was so worried about you girls." Gothel explained. "So I followed you. And I saw them attack you and" Gothel looked at the brothers. "Oh my, let's go, let's go before they come too."

Both girls followed before pausing and gazing at the sailboat. They then looked at each other with tear filled eyes before turning back to Gothel who extended her arms out to both of them.

The girls then let out a sob before clinging to Gothel. "You were right mother. You were right about everything." Rapunzel said sobbing.

"I know darling. I know." Gothel soothed before looking at Kairi. "Oh Kairi. Looks like you suffered a broken heart as well."

"Oh Gothel. It hurts so much." Kairi said sobbing.

"I know dear. I know." Gothel said. "Come, let us go back to the tower. You'll both be safe there."

After that, Gothel began to walk the girls back to Rapunzel's tower.

Meanwhile, the sailboat carrying Eugene, Sora, Donald and Goofy made its way to the kingdom's prison before hitting the pier.

The guards saw the boat after hearing it hit. "Look! The crown!" The guard saw the crown in Eugene's satchel which was in his hand.

Sora, Eugene, Donald and Goofy came too and realized that they were knocked out and restrained at their spots on the boat.

"Huh?" The four said before the guards rushed to them. "Rapunzel! Kairi!" The four exclaimed before the guard's apprehended them.

"No! No! wait!" Sora exclaimed.

"No please!" Donald exclaimed.

"No! No! Stop! No!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Wait guys, guys!" Eugene exclaimed.

Maximus heard the commotion and saw the four being apprehended by the guards.

"Rapunzel! Kairi!" the four exclaimed as the guards took them away.

Maximus looked to the foggy shore feeling suspicious about everything happening around him.

The next day came and Sora, Donald, Goofy and Eugene were placed inside a prison cell. Donald and Goofy were sitting against the walls and Eugene and Sora were pacing back and forth feeling very worried about Rapunzel and Kairi.

The four then heard the cell door open and saw the captain of the guard and a few other guards behind him. "Let's get this over with you four."

"Where are we going?" Eugene asked and the guard only had a stern look on his face.

The four realized what the guards plan to do to them. "Oh." The four said.

Meanwhile in Rapunzel's tower, she, Kairi and Gothel were in her room. Gothel unbraided Rapunzel's hair and removed all the flowers that were on it.

"There it never happened." Gothel said before making her way out of Rapunzel's room. "Now you girls wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup."

Gothel saw the girls were still very sad and hung their heads low. She let out a sigh. "I really did try, girls. I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it." Gothel lectured before closing the curtains leaving Rapunzel, Kairi and Pascal alone.

Rapunzel spoke up. "I can't believe they did that to us. It was supposed to be the perfect night for us and now they did this to us." Rapunzel said letting out a few tears.

"This just doesn't make any sense." Kairi said sadly.

The girls let out a sigh before Rapunzel spoke up. "You know something Kairi."

"What Rapunzel?" Kairi asked.

"You were there for me when they left us and you were there for me when I was stuck on the log when the two criminal attacked us. You were also there to help me when we fought the heartless at the canyon." Rapunzel said. "Thank you for being there for me."

"You're welcome Rapunzel." Kairi said in an appreciative tone. "You want to know something too Rapunzel."

"What Kairi?" Rapunzel asked.

"You were there for me when I was heartbroken last night." Kairi said smiling a bit. "Thank you so much for that. You're like a sister to me."

Rapunzel was touched. "Thank you Kairi. You're like a sister to me too."

The two "sisters" smiled at each other before hugging each other close and enjoying each other's comfort, especially during this heartbreaking time.

The girls let go of each other before laying on Rapunzel's bed on their backs and looked at all the paintings around the ceiling.

As Rapunzel looked at the paintings at the ceiling she looked at her small sun flag in her hands. She then looked at the flag again, then the ceiling again.

Suddenly, something triggered in Rapunzel's head and she sat up looking deep into the ceiling. Kairi saw this and started to feel worried "Rapunzel? A-Are you okay?"

Rapunzel didn't reply and continued to look at the ceiling. Then, in her mind, she started to see the same sun symbol all over her room and scattered about in her drawings.

She stood up and was completely lost into what was going on in her mind. "Rapunzel?!" Kairi asked feeling more worried about her.

In Rapunzel's mind she began to see memories. One memory was time when she last saw the king and queen, her real parents. Another memory was the mural of the royal family with the baby, which was her! The last memory she saw was the time she put the crown on her head, that crown was for the princess, which was her!

"Ahh!" Rapunzel gasped in pure horror and took a few steps hitting her dresser in the process.

"Rapunzel!" Kairi exclaimed running to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel! What is it?! What's going on?!" Kairi asked feeling very concerned about Rapunzel.

Rapunzel didn't respond at first. Kairi took Rapunzel's hands into hers. "Rapunzel please! Talk to me! What's going on?!"

Rapunzel was silent before speaking up. " _I'm_ the lost princess."

Kairi let out a sharp gasp and let go of Rapunzel's hands. "What?"

"T-there was this princess from the kingdom we visited. She went missing from the kingdom 18 years ago- o-on my birthday!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Kairi was feeling more shocked.

"I think-no I _know_ the lost princess is me!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Kairi let out another sharp gasp. She remembered the mural they saw at the kingdom and she remembered the little girl placing flowers at the mural saying _"It's for the lost princess"_.

"Ahhh!" Kairi cried out backing into the wall behind her. "Y-You _are_ the lost princess!"

Rapunzel only nodded.

"Then, Gothel is…" Kairi started.

"…not my mother." Rapunzel finished for Kairi.

The girls looked at each other completely off guard. They could not believe everything that is happening around them.

Back at the prison, Eugene, Sora, Donald and Goofy were being led by the guards to be executed for their crimes. More specifically, the guards will execute Eugene for thieving and Sora, Donald and Goofy for assisting him.

While the guards lead them to the execution site, the four saw the Stabbington Bros in another cell. They felt fury build inside them before knocking the guards down and apprehending the Bros.

"How did you know about the girls?! Tell us now!" Eugene asked furiously.

The brothers were intimidated by the four. "It-it wasn't us. It was the old lady."

Sora gasped. "Old lady?" He asked himself before realizing who's really behind this.

"Gothel!" Sora exclaimed feeling fury build inside him. Gothel has Rapunzel and Kairi in her grasp.

The guards restrained the four again and dragged them to the execution site. "No wait! You don't understand! They're in trouble!" The four pleaded to the guards but to no avail. They continued to drag the four to the execution site.

Back at Rapunzel's tower, Gothel heard the commotion in Rapunzel's room and was concerned. "Rapunzel? Kairi?" She asked making her way upstairs.

The girls didn't respond. "Girls, what's going on up there? Are you alright?" She asked before the girls got out of Rapunzel's room in front of Gothel.

Rapunzel spoke up first. "I'm the lost princess." She said silently.

Gothel groaned in annoyance. "Oh please speak up Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling."

Kairi glared at Gothel. "Rapunzel is the lost princess, isn't she?" She asked angrily.

Gothel was silent before Rapunzel spoke again. "Did we mumble 'mother'?" Rapunzel asked glaring at Gothel.

"Or should Rapunzel even call you that?" Kairi asked glaring at Gothel.

"Oh girls. Do you even hear yourselves? Why would you two ask such a ridiculous question?" Gothel asked and was about to hug the girls before they pushed her away.

"It was you! It was all you!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"You're the reason why Rapunzel is the lost princess!" Kairi exclaimed glaring at Gothel. "You kidnapped her when she was a baby and you've been using her power for yourself! You took the king and queens princess from them!"

Gothel let out a stern look at the girls. "Everything I did was to protect Rapunzel."

The girls didn't buy it one bit. "You weren't protecting her! You were protecting yourself!" Kairi exclaimed before both girls pushed Gothel out of their way and made their way downstairs.

"Girls!" Gothel exclaimed.

"I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power!" Rapunzel started.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel called out trying to stop her from talking.

"When I should've been hiding from you!" Rapunzel exclaimed as the girls made their way to the bottom of the stairs.

"I thought we made a mistake taking Rapunzel out of this tower. But now I know we did the right thing!" Kairi exclaimed glaring at Gothel. "We know the truth! And Rapunzel will leave this tower and you for good!"

"Where will you girls go?" Gothel asked. "Your friends won't be there for you."

"What did you do to them?" Rapunzel asked.

"Your friends. Or should I say, those criminals are to be hanged for their crimes." Gothel revealed.

The girls let out a sharp gasp. "No." They said putting their hands together in a worried manner.

"Now, now. It's alright girls. Listen to me." Gothel tried to comfort the girls. "All of this is as it should be." Gothel then tried to pat Rapunzel's head with her hand but Rapunzel grabbed her arm forcefully.

"NO!" Rapunzel exclaimed glaring at Gothel. "You were wrong about the world! And you were wrong about me! And I will _never_ let you use my hair again!"

Rapunzel and Gothel had a little altercation before Gothel got her arm out. The force from the release caused Gothel to step back into the mirror and caused it to fall and shatter the glass.

Gothel was completely off guard at everything that just happened. Soon she saw the girls glaring at her still before Kairi spoke up. "Come on Rapunzel. We're leaving this place for good."

The girls began to walk away from Gothel before she spoke. "You girls want me to be the bad guy? Fine now I'm the bad guy."

 **I'm planning to stop here everyone! I felt that this would be a perfect cliffhanger for this story. But like I said before, I'm planning to write the final battle in the next chapter. So stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Final Battle

**Welcome back readers! Sorry about the wait. I hope you are all excited because the final battle is about to begin! In this final battle I plan to have Kairi fight Gothel head on while Sora and the gang fight the guards to escape the prison and the heartless as they go and rescue the girls. More details of this battle will follow through the chapter so you'll just have to see for yourselves. Also, I plan to allow you to think of your favorite Kingdom Hearts Battle music while the fighting is going on.**

 **Ok guys, time for the final battle.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics**

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

"You girls want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy." Gothel said coldly.

As soon as Kairi heard those words coming out of Gothel, she felt a feeling of anger inside of her. She then summoned her destiny's embrace keyblade and pointed it at Gothel who was taken off guard. Rapunzel went behind Kairi.

"Don't come near her Gothel!" Kairi exclaimed.

"What do you plan to do with that keyblade Kairi, kill me?" Gothel coldly asked. "That is not the way of a Princess of Heart, is it?"

Kairi continued to glare at her. "I will never use my keyblade to kill. I will use this to protect and defend those who dwell in light. I made a promise to protect Rapunzel and _I will_ protect her!" Gothel scoffed at Kairi before Kairi spoke up again. "And for the record Gothel, my friends and I have done a much better job at taking care of Rapunzel than you ever did!"

"Why you filthy little brat!" Gothel spat at Kairi. "I'll make you pay for using that tone of voice at me!"

"Never!" Kairi spat back before thrusting her keyblade at Gothel hitting her.

After Gothel felt pain in her after receiving that hit from Kairi's keyblade, she felt a surge of fury course in her and she began to glow in darkness.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to THIS!" Gothel shouted before summoning her sword of darkness making the girls gasp in horror.

"Oh no! Are you?!" Kairi asked in horror.

"Yes girls. I'm a follower of darkness!" Gothel exclaimed. "And with my new power I will destroy all who stand between me and Rapunzel!"

Kairi glared at her. "You will NOT lay one hand on her! Not while I'm here! And I WILL stop you!"

Gothel glared back at Kairi. "Fine Kairi. You want a battle, I will give you a war!" Gothel exclaimed as she glowed brighter in darkness and got into a battle stance.

Kairi got to a battle stance herself before turning to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, get somewhere safe. I'll fight her off."

"But Kairi! You can't do this alone! Let me help!" Rapunzel spoke up in a worried tone before Kairi cut her off.

"No!" Kairi said. "I will finish this."

Rapunzel spoke up again. "Ok, please be careful."

Kairi nodded to Rapunzel as she went to the balcony that leads to her room. She knew that would be a safe spot for her and she would watch Kairi to make sure she is ok.

(Battle music plays)

Gothel spoke up again. "Well Kairi. What are going to do now that Rapunzel and your friends won't be here to cheer you on?" she asked mocking Kairi.

"Shut up!" Kairi exclaimed before she and Gothel charged at each other and locked swords with each other.

They stayed locked for a brief moment before clashing their swords in an intense sword fight. They continued to clash their swords for a few moments before Gothel disappeared and reappeared behind Kairi and hit her hard from behind.

Kairi grunted in pain and rolled on the floor before rolling on her back. She looked up and to her horror Gothel was charging at her again and was about to slash her sword at Kairi while still on the ground.

Kairi was quick to react and she rolled over dodging Gothel's sword. She quickly stood up and hit Gothel hard with her blade sending her rolling to on the ground.

Gothel got up and she and Kairi glared at each other again. "Not bad. But I was just warming up!" Gothel exclaimed as she threw a dark slash from her sword at Kairi who did a cartwheel dodging the blast.

"Light!" Kairi fired a blast of light at Gothel but she managed to block the blast with her dark sword.

"Darkness!" Gothel exclaimed as she threw a ball of darkness from her hand at Kairi but she countered it with another blast of light.

The two continued to throw their powers at each other either dodging them or blocking them. They did however got hit by some of the balls of light and darkness but they didn't cause that much pain.

"You're finished!" Kairi exclaimed as she charged at Gothel and unleashed an Ars Arcanum combo on her giving her a good amount of hits. After the final hit of the combo Gothel became angry. "Dark Thunder!" She exclaimed as she fired dark thunder at Kairi.

Kairi didn't react fast enough and was hit by a dark bolt knocking her on the ground. Gothel jumped at Kairi and tried to slash her with her sword but Kairi managed to block the attack and lock her blade with Gothel's sword.

"Not bad for a little girl." Gothel mocked her.

"I'm not as little as you think!" Kairi exclaimed before swiping her legs at Gothel's feet tripping her and making her fall to the ground.

Kairi quickly got up and got to a safe distance before Gothel got up and threw multiple dark blasts at her which she dodged and blocked all of them.

"Take this!" Kairi exclaimed before she unleashed Sonic Blade on Gothel successfully hitting her every time.

After the final hit in Sonic Blade, Gothel got very mad at Kairi. "That's enough!" She exclaimed before she charged at Kairi again. When Gothel got to Kairi she furiously slashed her sword at her. She did block some hits but she also got hit by a few slashes.

Kairi blocked another hit and pushed Gothel out of her way. "Fire!" Kairi exclaimed as she shot a fire spell at Gothel hitting her.

"You're mine!" Gothel exclaimed as she unleashed dark slashes from her sword but Kairi dodged all of them.

"Freeze!" Kairi exclaimed as she shot a freeze spell at Gothel hitting her again.

After hitting Gothel with freeze Kairi charged at her again and unleashed a combo move on her before sending her in the air. Kairi jumped in the air and unleashed Ragnarok on Gothel. Kairi was right on target and the power balls managed to hit Gothel.

When Gothel landed she disappeared in darkness again. Kairi looked around desperately to see where she is.

She continued to look for her when suddenly Gothel reappeared behind Kairi and unleashed her own combo on her. Kairi was hit by all of the hits and on the final hit she was thrown right into one of the walls of the tower.

"Kairi!" Rapunzel shouted from her spot feeling worried about Kairi.

Kairi got up and looked at Rapunzel and showed her she was ok. Suddenly Rapunzel shouted to Kairi again "Kairi look out!"

Kairi saw that Gothel charged at her again and grabbed her by her throat choking her and she pinned her to the wall behind her.

Kairi began to suffocate due to the lack of air. "So you really think you can keep Rapunzel safe?" Gothel asked coldly.

"Look at you now. It doesn't look like your keeping your promise very well." Gothel said. "But don't you worry, once I'm threw with you I'll take _good care_ of Rapunzel." She exclaimed raising her sword to strike Kairi down.

"Kairi!" Rapunzel shouted as she wrapped her hair on Gothel's hand and threw her away from Kairi sending her flying to the other side of the room.

Rapunzel ran to Kairi who was coughing and trying to regain her air. "Are you ok Kairi?!"

"I'm ok Rapunzel. Thank you." Kairi said to Rapunzel.

Kairi let out a gasp as Gothel got up and glowed in more darkness. "Oh no!" Kairi exclaimed pointing to Gothel.

"How dare you do that to your mother Rapunzel?!" Gothel exclaimed angrily at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel only glared back. "You! Are not! My mother!"

"Enough!" Gothel exclaimed as she threw a blast of darkness at Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel! Look out!" Kairi exclaimed as she pushed Rapunzel out of the way and destroyed the blast of darkness with her keyblade.

After destroying the dark blast Kairi charged at Gothel and locked swords with each other.

"Why won't you quit?!" Gothel asked angrily.

"Not until you're stopped and Rapunzel is safe!" Kairi exclaimed to Gothel.

While Kairi and Gothel were locking swords Gothel used a free hand to charge a dark blast. Then to Kairi's surprise Gothel unlocked swords and used her free hand to blast Kairi hard sending her flying to the floor on her back.

"Kairi!" Rapunzel exclaimed worried about Kairi.

Kairi looked up at Gothel and had a little bit of fear in her as she saw Gothel charging a dark blast on her sword.

"It's time to put an end to this." Gothel said coldly before throwing her dark blast at Kairi to finish her off.

"NO!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she threw herself in front of the blast trying to protect Kairi. The blast hit Rapunzel and she fell to the floor hard.

"Rapunzel!" Kairi exclaimed as she got up and ran to Rapunzel. "Are you ok?!" Kairi asked worried about Rapunzel.

"Look what you've done Kairi." Gothel coldly said as Kairi and Rapunzel looked at her. "You allowed Rapunzel to get hurt after promising to keep her safe."

"She jumped in front of me because she was willing to risk her life to save mine!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yes. But she still got hurt and you seemed to brake your little promise." Gothel said coldly.

"If only you hadn't interfered and allowed me to keep her, none of this would have happened." Gothel coldly said. "Now Kairi, you've left me no choice. Heartless, restrain them!"

After the command a horde of heartless appeared around the girls and they were both scared. Kairi started to slash at the heartless to protect Rapunzel but there were too many to fight off. The heartless began to overwhelm Kairi and then they restrained the girls making them unable to fight back against their hold. "No! No! No!" The girls exclaimed but the heartless wrapped their lanky hands around their mouths to keep them quiet.

Gothel then got up and put the girl's hands behind their backs and locked their wrists in chains. After that she put gags on the girls' mouths to keep them quiet. Kairi couldn't do anything, especially use her keyblade since her wrists were shackled together behind her back.

After she was finished Gothel looked at them coldly. "Now, that should put you girls in your place. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a deal to complete."

Gothel turned her back to the girls and they felt scared, not liking where this is going at all. Their thinking ceased as Gothel spoke up.

"Master Xehanort." Gothel said making Kairi let out a sharp gasp of horror, recognizing that name.

A dark portal opened and an image appeared. That image was Master Xehanort.

"Ah Gothel. Good to hear from you." Xehanort said.

"Yes. I have good news." Gothel said. "Rapunzel and Kairi are in my grasp, as I promised."

Xehanort saw Kairi shackled and gaged with Rapunzel next to her and smirked at their looks of fear. "Excellent Gothel! You've done well. Now bring Kairi to me."

Gothel let out an evil grin on her face before speaking up. "Yes. That was our agreement. Bring you Kairi and I get to keep Rapunzel, my new dark powers and use them for my desires."

"However, it occurred to me that I have everything I need right here in my grasp." Gothel said. "And now that I have all that I need right here… I wonder what use I have for you."

Xehanort was taken completely off guard by what Gothel is doing and then it turned to anger. "Gothel! What is the meaning of this?! Don't you dare betray me like this!"

"That's my idea Xehanort. I have what I need, and now I no longer need you." Gothel coldly said.

"Gothel! I would reconsider your current course!" Xehanort said angrily.

"End of discussion! I will keep Rapunzel and Kairi to myself and I no longer need you! Goodbye!" Gothel exclaimed before making the dark portal disappear ending communications between Xehanort and Gothel.

Gothel turned back to the girls who looked very scared. "Hope you girls make yourselves at home, because you'll both be here forever."

"But don't worry, I have a feeling your heroes will come to save you. If they do, I'll be waiting." Gothel coldly said before walking away.

Kairi and Rapunzel looked at each other frighteningly. They then let out a few tears from their eyes. They felt very scared and they needed Sora Eugene, Donald and Goofy now more than ever.

 _"Sora. Please help us."_ Kairi thought to herself as she and Rapunzel waited desperately for their friends to rescue them.

Meanwhile, at the prison the guards continued to push Sora, Donald, Goofy and Eugene to the execution site. Sora and friends desperately thought of a plan to escape. They know the girls are in trouble and there must be a way to escape so they can rescue them.

The guards continued to push everyone when Sora saw a purple ceramic unicorn on one of the wall features of the hall they were in.

 _"A unicorn?"_ Sora thought to himself.

Everyone was about to go to the next corridor when suddenly the door in front of them slammed shut as well as all the other doors around them.

 _"What's going on?!"_ Sora thought to himself.

"What's this?!" The captain exclaimed turning to the door in front of him. "Open up!" He exclaimed again before the little slide door opened revealing one of the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling.

"What's the password?" The thug asked.

"What?" The captain asked.

"Nope." The thug said.

"Open this door!" The captain exclaimed banging on the door.

"Not even close." The thug said chuckling a bit.

"You have three seconds." The captain said before counting down. "One!"

Suddenly, one of the guards by Eugene was hooked away and the other guard by him was whisked away.

"Two…" The captain said.

Then the other guards standing on Sora, Donald and Goofy's side were stealthily dragged away.

"Three…" The captain said before turning around and saw that all the guards by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Eugene were gone. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Eugene waved to the captain who let out a gasp seeing that they are free.

He continued to stare at them puzzled when Attila hits him with a frying pan from behind.

"Alright!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Frying pans! Who knew, right?" Eugene said.

"I know Eugene! Best idea ever!" Goofy exclaimed.

Suddenly, 3 bangs came from behind. Then several guards burst through the door and charged at everyone.

"Run! Run!" Sora exclaimed as everyone ran to try to get away from the guards. A wild chase began in the prison with Sora, Donald and Goofy running behind Eugene.

The four ran by a corner when Ulf the mime stopped them and began to do mimes to mislead the guards. He looked to the right and they all saw big Vlad roar and charge at the guards which scares them out of their wits before getting pummeled by Vlad.

After that Ulf mimed a shocked face.

Everyone continued to run through the halls with Sora, Donald and Goofy taking out any guards standing in their way with their weapons.

Everyone made it to the prison courtyard when they saw an army of guards run towards them from the stairs in front of them.

"There's too many of them!" Donald exclaimed.

"Over here!" The hooked thug exclaimed leading everyone to stand on the ends of four wooden carts.

"Head down." Hook said.

"Head down." The four said putting their heads down.

"Arms in." Hook said.

"Arms in." The four said putting their arms in.

"Knees apart." Hook said.

"Knees apart." The four said getting their knees apart before looking confused. "Knees apart?"

Oblivious to the four friends, Vlad and three huge thugs jumped from a ledge and fell to the carts.

"Why would we need to keep our knees apart?" Sora asked before the thugs landed on their carts and launched them in the air making them yell.

As they flew in the air they kept their heads down, arms in and knees apart and they flipped backwards. They closed their eyes and braced for their landing.

When they landed, they didn't land hard on the ground, they landed on Maximus and three other horses.

The four opened their eyes and saw the horses below them.

"Max?" The four asked in awe.

"You brought them here?" Eugene asked referring to the thugs. Maximus nodded yes.

"You brought these three horses for us?" Sora asked and Maximus nodded yes again.

"Thank you." Eugene said appreciating Max for what he has done.

"No really Max, thank you." Sora said appreciating max

"Uh, I feel maybe this whole time, we were just misunderstanding one another." Eugene said.

"Yeah, maybe we went off to the wrong start." Sora said. "And now we're…"

Maximus looked at everyone sternly. "Yeah, your right we should go." Eugene said getting the message.

Suddenly, guards carrying crossbows burst through the door behind everyone and started firing arrows.

"Let's go guys!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yah! Yah!" Sora, Donald and Goofy commanded their horses and everyone ran along the walls Eugene leading the way dodging the arrows in the process

Everyone continued to run before more guards from another path along the walls charged at everyone. They were getting closer to the edge of the walls. "Max!" Everyone exclaimed.

Before everyone could say something else Maximus and the other three horses jumped from the edge and flew from the wall to a roof of a village house. "AAAHHH!" Everyone screamed as they flew through the air.

They landed on the roof and slid down it before jumping off the roof and flying to the ground.

After landing, the four ran across the road to the entrance of the kingdom. "Okay Max, let's see how fast you can run." Eugene said before Maximus took off at great speed.

"Wow. Max can run pretty fast." Goofy said.

"No kidding." Donald said.

"Come on guys! Let's stay focused!" Sora exclaimed. "Follow them!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy's horses took off at great speed and chased after Eugene and Maximus.

The four made it out of the kingdom and were running through the forest to Rapunzel's tower. However, while they were riding the sky was becoming covered with dark clouds as if a storm was coming in.

The four continued to ride their horses when suddenly, a horde of heartless appeared in their path. "Heartless!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Weapons out now!" Sora exclaimed as he, Donald and Goofy brought their weapons out an attacked the heartless while riding their horses.

While, he was riding his horse, Sora was slashing heartless and casting fire, freeze and thunder spells at the heartless so their path can be cleared.

Donald was using his staff to cast battle spells at the heartless making them disappear and clear their path.

Goofy was using his shield to hit the heartless and protect his friends whenever the heartless attacks them from their blind side.

The three managed to clear all the heartless in their way and kept Eugene and Maximus safe from harm.

They continued to ride through the forest until they found the vines which lead to the path to the tower. "There's the vines! Let's go!"

The four rode through the vines and through the cave. The four made it through the cave and Sora spotted the tower up ahead. "There's the tower!" Sora exclaimed.

When the four got to the tower they got off their horses and began to run to it when suddenly more heartless appeared in front of them. Sora, Donald and Goofy brought their weapons out again before Sora turned to Eugene. "Eugene, get somewhere safe, we'll handle this." Sora said.

"But I wanna help!" Eugene pleaded.

"No! You don't have a weapon this time. Just go, keep the horses safe." Sora said.

"Ok." Eugene said as he got to cover.

Sora turned to Donald and Goofy. "You guys ready for this?" He asked.

"Always Sora." Donald said determined.

"Until the end." Goofy said determined.

"Let's do this!" Sora said. "Attack!"

The three charged at the heartless and a huge battle began.

(Battle music plays)

Sora began to attack some heartless next to him and was able to take them out with a few hits as well as some powerful hits and magic spells such as fire, ice and light.

Donald was busy fighting the heartless by casting fire, ice and thunder spells at the heartless and guards.

Goofy was fighting off heartless and guards and using his shield to block blows from the heartless and guards on him and his friends.

Sometimes he would do his famous Goofy spin attack on the enemies which gave him an advantage.

The heartless they were fighting were not so powerful ones, but suddenly, more powerful types appeared and were giving the trio a harder time to battle.

Three heartless unleashed powerful blows on the trio sending them flying across the ground.

"Ok that was powerful." Goofy said.

"What do we do?" Donald asked.

"I got it guys! Let's use drive forms!" Sora suggested.

"Alright!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

The trio got up and continued to fight the heartless.

While he was fighting Sora turned to Goofy. "Ready Goofy?"

"Ready!" Goofy shouted.

"Valor Form!" Sora exclaimed as he entered Valor Form, wearing his red clothes and holding Oathkeeper in the other hand.

Sora charged at the heartless and dealt many powerful combos with this keyblades making the heartless around him disappear. He turned to his right and saw Donald was struggling with the heartless. He quickly ran to him and performed another combo with his keyblades.

The heartless disappeared and Sora exited Valor form and Goofy reappeared and Oathkeeper disappeared.

More heartless appeared. "Time for Wisdom Form. Ready Donald?" Sora asked.

"I sure am!" Donald exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Sora exclaimed as he entered Wisdom Form wearing his blue clothes.

Sora moved around the battlefield casting powerful spells at the heartless while protecting Goofy. In a little while, the heartless disappeared and Sora exited Wisdom Form and Donald reappeared.

More heartless appeared. "These guys just keep coming!" Donald exclaimed.

"Then I guess it's time for Master Form. Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Master Form!" Sora exclaimed as he entered Master Form wearing his yellow clothes and holding Kingdom Key in his hands while levitating Oathkeeper.

Sora charged at all the heartless and performed very powerful combos and casted many spells on the heartless all whole in the air.

In a few moments all the heartless disappeared and Sora exited Master Form and Donald and Goofy reappeared.

The trio started to feel a little worn out from the battle. "Whew, I feel a little worn out." Donald said catching his breath.

"Me too." Goofy said catching his breath.

"We can't give up guys." Sora encouraged his friends. "The girls are in trouble and we have to save them."

Suddenly, more heartless appeared, but they appeared to be more powerful types than the last ones they fought.

"Oh great! There's more!" Donald said.

"The heartless must be coming from Gothel's darkness." Goofy said. "They must be coming because Kairi's in danger.

"You might be right Goofy." Sora said.

"How do we fight them?" Donald asked.

"I'll take them." Sora said.

"How?" Donald and Goofy asked.

"By using my new keyblade transformation abilities." Sora said.

Donald and Goofy got excited. Sora was going to use his new abilities for the first time and this was a perfect time to support him "Go for it Sora!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed supporting Sora.

"Got it guys!" Sora said as he ran to the heartless.

When he got there, he concentrated and did his first transformation. His keyblade transformed into blaster pistols and he began to fire rapid fire blasts as the heartless which dealt a bit of damage.

His next transformation was a powerful bazooka which he used to fire explosive shots at the heartless dealing greater damage to the heartless. He fired many blasts at the heartless making a few disappear.

His next transformation was two keyblade axes which he held in both hands and he threw them at the heartless making a few more of them disappear in the process.

His last transformation he used on the last heartless, was a large medieval sword. He then concentrated and then he began to glow in light. "I summon the power of light!" Sora exclaimed.

"Power of light! Final strike!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped in the air and did a very powerful slash from his sword which finished all the remaining heartless. He landed on the ground and his keyblade returned to normal form.

Everyone didn't see any more heartless appear so they felt that their battle was over.

(Battle music ends)

"Great job Sora!" Goofy exclaimed happily.

"You were great!" Donald exclaimed.

"You sure were Sora." Eugene said as he came out of his hiding spot knowing it was safe to do so.

"Thanks guys." Sora said. "Now come on. We got to save Kairi and Rapunzel.

Everyone ran to the tower and looked up to the window. "Rapunzel?" They called out but there was no answer.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Everyone called out again but no one answered.

Eugene began to climb up the tower only to hear the window's doors open. Then Rapunzel's hair flew out of the window and fell to the ground.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered as they began to climb the hair, Eugene up front, Sora below him, Donald below him and Goofy last.

'So glad Donald didn't complain about climbing this time.' Goofy thought to himself.

Everyone made it to the window and climbed in. "Rapunzel, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Kairi, I thought I'd lose you again." Sora said.

When Sora and Eugene looked forward they gasped in horror. They saw the girls gagged up and chained at their wrists behind their backs.

"Rapunzel! Kairi!" Sora exclaimed in horror when suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his side. "Ahh!" He screamed before falling to the ground in pain.

What happened was Gothel snuck up behind him and stabbed Sora in the back.

"Sora!" The girls exclaimed in muffed up voices.

"Sora!" Eugene exclaimed as Gothel stabbed him next making him fall to the ground in pain.

"Eugene!" The girls exclaimed in muffed up voices

Donald and Goofy entered the tower and saw the girls gagged and chained at their wrists behind their backs and Sora and Eugene on the floor in pain.

"Sora! Eugene!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed in horror.

Donald saw the sword that hurt his friends.

"You witch!" Donald exclaimed as he charged at Gothel only to be blasted by her dark powers Goofy along with him. Donald and Goofy hit the wall behind them hard and they fell to the ground in pain. Gothel then used her dark powers to restrain Donald and Goofy in dark vines who cried out in pain as the vines pulled their limbs.

Gothel then looked at the girls. "Now look what you two have done." She said coldly.

The girls spoke in muffed up voices before Gothel spoke up again. "Oh don't worry girls. Our secrets will die with them." She said as she walked to the girls who were trying desperately to break out of their chains to get to Sora and Eugene who suffered life threatening wounds.

Gothel got behind the girls. "And as for us. We are going where no one will ever find you two again!" She unlocked the chains and started to drag the girls to the secret pass. "And as for your precious Princess of Heart Sora, I decided to keep her as my prisoner with Rapunzel forever!"

"Kairi! No!" Sora said painfully as he helplessly watched Kairi and Rapunzel be dragged by Gothel.

The girls began to fight Gothel's grasp with their lives. Pascal saw this and went to stop Gothel only to be kicked away by her.

Gothel started to get very agitated by the girls who continued to fight her. "Girls really! Enough already! STOP FIGHTING ME!"

The gags on the girls' mouths came off. "No!" The girls exclaimed in unison.

"We won't stop for every minute of the rest of our lives!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"We're not going to stop! We will keep fighting! We won't stop trying to get away from you!" Kairi exclaimed.

Rapunzel and Kairi caught their breaths before Rapunzel spoke up again. "But if you let me save them, I will go with you."

"No! No Rapunzel!" Eugene and Sora said weakly.

"If you let Rapunzel heal Sora and Eugene…" Kairi spoke up. "I'll go with you too. I'll be your prisoner with Rapunzel forever." She said. She didn't want to do it but she was willing to sacrifice her own life to save Sora's

"Kairi! (cough) No!" Sora said weakly.

"We will never run away. We will never try to escape." Rapunzel said. "Just let me heal them and you, Kairi, and I will be together. Forever just like you want. I promise."

Gothel was silent before Kairi spoke up. "Please, just let Rapunzel heal them."

Gothel was silent but decided to let the girls go so Rapunzel can heal Sora and Eugene. But incase if the two had any ideas, she shackled their wrists in chains. "In case if you get any ideas about following us." Gothel said coldly as she walked away and let the girls get to them.

"Eu-Euegene!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she got to Eugene.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as she got to Sora.

Sora and Eugene coughed and winced in pain.

The girls opened their shirts to see their wounds which made the girls uneasy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rapunzel apologized to Sora and Eugene.

"Everything is gonna be ok guys. Hang in there." Kairi said.

"No Rapunzel-"Eugene said.

"I promise you. You have to trust me-"Rapunzel said.

"Kairi (cough) no." Sora said weakly.

"Everything's going to be alright Sora. Breathe slowly." Kairi said trying to get Sora to breathe slowly and gently.

"We can't let you do this girls." Sora said before wincing in pain again.

"But we can't let you two die." Rapunzel said.

Eugene coughed before speaking again. "But if you do this…" Eugene said before Rapunzel shushed him.

"…Then you will die." Eugene said to Rapunzel.

"Kairi." Sora said before Kairi shushed him. "I can't let you do this. I've lost you once, I can't lose you again."

"You were willing to lay your own life down to save mine before." Kairi said. "I'm now willing to sacrifice my life to save yours."

"But Kairi." Sora said before Kairi shushed him again.

"It's gonna be ok Sora. Please trust me."

"Rapunzel." Eugene said before Rapunzel shushed him again.

"It's gonna be alright Eugene. Please trust me." Rapunzel said.

Those words forced Sora and Eugene to smile. Rapunzel was about to sing the incantation before Sora and Eugene spoke up.

"Rapunzel wait." Eugene said.

"Kairi wait." Sora said.

They were silent before Sora and Kairi and Rapunzel and Eugene approached their faces to kiss. When they were close enough Sora shouted "Eugene now!"

On that command Eugene took a glass shard and sliced Rapunzel's hair shocking the girls.

"Eugene, (what?)" Rapunzel said taken completely off guard as her hair on her head turned brown.

"Sora, (what?!)" Kairi exclaimed in horror.

Gothel was completely horrified. "NO!" she exclaimed.

All of Rapunzel's hair began to turn brown and lose all of its power along its length. Gothel tried to wrap herself in the remaining gold hair but to no avail "No, no, no… No!"

"What have you done?!" Gothel saw on her hand that she is losing her dark power and she is aging. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Her face aged and her hair turned white. "NO!"

Gothel ran to the broken mirror to see herself in the reflection. When she saw her as an old woman she was purely horrified. "No!" She put her hood over her head to not look at her hideous face. Little did she know she was backing up to the open window.

The dark vines wrapping Donald and Goofy disappeared and they grabbed a length of Rapunzel's hair.

"Pull Goofy!" Donald exclaimed as they pulled the hair in a tight straight line tripping Gothel and causing her to fall over the edge and out of the tower. The two girls stretched their arms out as if they were trying to stop Gothel from falling.

Gothel continued to fall down to the ground outside the tower. However, by the time she reached the ground, she vanished. All that was left of her was her dark cloak.

The girls caught their breaths after seeing Gothel fall out of the window. They focused on their attention back to Sora and Eugene who looked like they were dying. Kairi and Rapunzel felt very scared and worried about Sora and Eugene, Donald and Goofy felt the same.

"No, no, no, no, no Eugene." Rapunzel said desperately as she brought Eugene's head up.

"Sora! No! Please no!" Kairi exclaimed desperately as she brought Sora's head up.

"Sora! Eugene! Please don't go!" Donald said desperately.

"Look at me Sora. I'm right here, please stay with me." Kairi said desperately as she felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Eugene! Sora! Please stay with us!" Goofy exclaimed to his dying friends.

"Please stay with me Eugene." Rapunzel said as she picked up the brown hair and tried to sing the incantation but to no avail.

"Please Sora! You can't die!" Kairi exclaimed before turning to Donald. "Donald, you have to try to heal them!"

"Heal please!" Donald exclaimed desperately and tried to use his heal spell but to everyone's shock and horror it dint work.

"It's not working! Wh-Why isn't it working?!" Donald asked feeling very scared.

"It's- it's too late." Sora said very weakly.

"No!" Kairi exclaimed desperately. "It can't be too late."

"It's ok Kairi." Sora said as he put a hand on her cheek. "Its better this way knowing you and Rapunzel are safe."

"No Sora! Don't say that!" Kairi said. "I can't lose you!"

Sora let out a sigh before he and Eugene spoke to their true loves.

"Rapunzel." Eugene started.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"Kairi." Sora started.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"You were my dream." Eugene said.

Rapunzel felt more tears well up in her eyes. "And you were mine." She said sobbing.

"You are my destiny." Sora said to Kairi.

Kairi began to sob. "And you are mine." She said sadly.

Then, after saying those words, Sora and Eugene took their last breaths before falling lifeless.

Everyone there saw this and became completely heartbroken and devastated inside. Donald and Goofy felt they just lost their friends which broke their hearts. Kairi and Rapunzel were the most heartbroken because they just lost their true loves.

"Sora… Please don't leave me. Sora please." Kairi said before sobbing again. "I love you."

Everyone continued to look at the lifeless Sora and Eugene before Kairi began to sing.

 _"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine."_ Kairi sadly sang the magical incantation which everyone recognized.

Rapunzel joined her and they sang together. _"Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_ The girls sang together before completely bursting to tears, Donald and Goofy followed them.

A tear drop fell onto Sora and Eugene's faces as the girls continued to sob.

Suddenly, the tears went into Sora and Eugene and then they started to glow in a bright yellow light. A spectacular light show filled the room and everyone especially Kairi and Rapunzel were amazed at what they were seeing.

"Woah." Donald and Goofy said in amazement.

The light continued to flow throughout the room when what looked like a golden flower appeared on Eugene and a golden heart appeared on Sora. Then the flower and the heart disappeared and their wounds closed.

Suddenly, Sora and Eugene began to stir causing everyone to gasp.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene said weakly.

"Kairi?" Sora said weakly.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked not believing what she was seeing.

"Sora?" Kairi asked not believing what she was seeing.

"Did I ever tell you I got a thing for brunettes?" Eugene asked Rapunzel.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful singing voice ever?" Sora asked Kairi.

Kairi and Rapunzel squealed in pure happiness and threw themselves onto their true loves.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

The couples then kissed each other on the lips and enjoyed this moment very much. When they pulled away Donald and Goofy ran over and tackled everyone.

"Sora! Eugene!" The two exclaimed happily.

Everyone got up from the ground and did a big group hug, they were so happy that everything was now alright.

Everyone pulled away from the hug. "How did… how did you do it?" Donald asked still awestruck.

"Rapunzel must still have some of her power inside of her." Goofy answered.

"And I think I saved Sora thanks to my heart of pure light." Kairi said.

"Maybe it wasn't just Rapunzel's power or your pure heart Kairi." Sora said. "I think the strong bond of love we have for each other helped save our lives."

"Yeah." Rapunzel said. "I think your right Sora."

"Love is such a wonderful thing isn't it?" Eugene asked making everyone laugh with him.

"Well Rapunzel." Donald started. "What are you going to do now? Your hair is short and brown and you don't have your powers anymore."

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out." Rapunzel said making everyone laugh with her.

Sora then spoke up with a bright smile. "Come on Rapunzel. It's time to take you home. Your _real_ home."

After that, everyone climbed down the tower, much to Donald's relive since it was the last time he will climb the tower and mounted on the horses. Rapunzel riding with Eugene on Maximus, Kairi riding with Sora on his horse and Donald and Goofy riding their horses. Together, everyone rode through the forest in the now sunny, beautiful weather, on their way to the Kingdom of Corona, where Rapunzel truly belongs.

 **Another chapter done! That was a very long and intense chapter. I hope you all liked it! The next chapter is where the story will end. So stay tuned for the final chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 The End

**Welcome back readers! Ok everyone, this is the end of the story. So be prepared for a very happy ending.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics**

Chapter 13: The End

In the Kingdom of Corona, the king and queen were in one of the rooms of the castle. The queen was sitting on a rocking chair reading a book while the king was looking out the window seeing the kingdom around them.

Suddenly, one of the castle guards burst through the doors and met the king and queen with a look of concern on his face.

The king and queen saw this and knew something is wrong. They then ran through the corridors of the castle until they made it to the door which lead to the main balcony of the castle. The king and queen then opened the doors and saw Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Eugene and Rapunzel standing there who turned around after hearing the doors open and looked at the king and queen.

There was silence, no one said a word. Then Rapunzel and the queen stepped forward looking at each other deeply. Then, after a few moments of looking at each other the queen recognized Rapunzel as her long lost daughter which made her smile very brightly. Rapunzel recognized her real mother and smiled very brightly and felt tears in her eyes.

The queen and Rapunzel hugged each other tightly which made everyone else smile brightly at the very touching scene.

The king approached and Rapunzel recognized him as her father. He then joined the hug which made the group smile even more.

Donald began sniffling a bit. "I love moments like this." Donald said.

"Me too." Goofy said sniffing happily.

After a few moments of hugging, the queen motioned for everyone else to join them which they all happily did. Everyone continued to share this wonderful group hug, very happy everything was right in the world now.

Later on after the group hug, the whole kingdom began to celebrate. The kingdom was celebrating two things: the return of their lost princess and the honor of the heroes who brought her home and they were Eugene, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

There was a big parade going on which lead to the castle. The common folk were on the sidelines cheering and waving sun banners and on the parade line were marchers playing trumpets and drums, flag twirlers and best of all, there was a large carriage which carried Eugene, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. In addition, there was confetti flying all around the parade line which made the celebration more exciting.

The group was very happy about the honor they were receiving for returning Rapunzel home. They showed their happiness by waving to the common folk as they were riding through the parade line.

After a few moments they group passed though the castle gates and into the entrance area to the castle where they were before. The group got off the carriage and walked to Rapunzel was wearing the tiara that was in Eugene's satchel and the king and queen who were holding five medals with the sun symbol on it.

The group continued to walk until they stopped in front of the royal family and bowed to them respectfully.

Rapunzel, the king and queen took the medals and placed them around the group's necks. After placing the medals on their necks the group returned to their normal stances.

"Thank you all for returning our long lost daughter." The king happily said to the group.

"Let these medals be tokens of our gratitude." The queen happily said to the group.

"You are most welcome your majesties." Sora said smiling brightly.

"We're very happy to see your daughter has a real home and a real family." Kairi said smiling brightly.

After that the group turned to face the all the people and they all cheered for the kingdoms heroes after seeing their medals.

The party continued and everyone was having a wonderful time. Everyone was that Rapunzel was so happy to be home and loved so much by her family and the common folk. They also saw her spreading joy and happiness to the folks around them which made them smile brightly.

After putting a flower in a little girl's hair and hugging her Rapunzel saw her tiara was gone. But then, she figured it was Eugene. She demanded it back but Eugene playfully refused to give it to her which made everyone laugh. But then they stopped and embraced each other in a loving kiss.

"Well guys. We did great." Sora said.

"Yeah Sora. We helped Rapunzel so much and look at her now." Goofy said.

"She's so happy and loved so much." Donald said. "I feel so happy for her and I feel happy for Eugene too."

Sora spoke to Kairi. "Kind of nice to be a hero for a change. Don't you think Kairi?"

"You bet Sora. It feels great to be a hero for a change." Kairi happily said as she embraced Sora in a hug.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sora said before he and Kairi embraced each other in a kiss.

After a few moments, the couples broke away and Rapunzel and Eugene walked up to the group.

"Everyone, I cannot thank you all enough for helping me." Rapunzel happily said. "You're all my heroes."

"Aww. Thanks Rapunzel." Donald and Goofy said.

"We'd do anything to help a great friend like you." Sora said smiling brightly.

"Aww." Rapunzel happily cooed.

"We're so happy for you, Eugene and your family." Kairi happily said.

"Thank you guys." Rapunzel happily said as she, Eugene and everyone else embraced each other in a group hug.

Suddenly, a bright glow appeared on the sun symbol on the castle front. Then the keyhole to the world appeared.

"The keyhole." Everyone said in unison as Sora and Kairi summoned their keyblades.

"Ready Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Ready Sora." Kairi said.

Sora and Kairi pointed their keyblades at the keyhole and fired beams of light at it. The keyhole was completely sealed and it was time for Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy to leave.

"Aww. You guys have to go?" Rapunzel sadly asked.

"We do Rapunzel. We have to go continue our journey across the worlds." Sora said sadly.

"But don't worry, we'll always come and visit you." Kairi said.

"You betcha!" Donald and Goofy said in unison making everyone laugh.

Rapunzel sniffed sadly and happily leaked out a tear from her eye. "I'm going to miss you all." Rapunzel said.

"We'll miss you too." Sora sadly and happily said before hugging Rapunzel close. "Goodbye Rapunzel."

"Goodbye Sora." Rapunzel said hugging Sora back.

Sora and Rapunzel let go and Kairi was next. "Goodbye Rapunzel." Kairi said before hugging her close.

"Goodbye Kairi." Rapunzel said hugging Kairi back.

Donald and Goofy walked up next. "Goodbye Rapunzel." Donald and Goofy said before hugging her close.

Rapunzel hugged both of them back. "Goodbye Donald. Goodbye Goofy."

Eugene stepped forward after the goodbyes. "Well guys. It's been a pleasure meeting you. I'll miss you too."

"We'll miss you too Eugene." Sora said as everyone said their goodbyes before making their leave.

(Sanctuary-After the battle plays)

Everyone walked thought the kingdom getting cheers from the common folk honoring their heroes.

Everyone left the kingdom and eventually they found their gummi ship and blasted off into the lanes between continuing their journey to find the guardians of light.

 **Story done! I'm so glad my story is finished. I hope you all liked it especially the very happy ending. Who doesn't love happy endings huh? I certainly love happy endings. Well, I certainly had a great time writing this and I will have more fun writing my upcoming crossovers for all of you.**

 **Goodbye for now everyone! See you next time on Kingdom Hearts 3 crossovers with Gbro!**


End file.
